True Cousins
by Ashleyder1
Summary: True accepts the challenge of teaching Rhianna how to have a little fun, and when Maude returns to town, things get down right interesting. WARNING: SPANKING of minors.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: True accepts the challenge of teaching Rhianna how to have a little fun, and when Maude returns to town, things get down right interesting.**

**Author's Note:** **This was co-written by Wolfpyre and myself. It is written as an extension of Wolfpyre's Magnificent Seven "True Universe," and she deserves a round of applause for creating such a fun storyline! This is a rather unique AU so if you have not read Wolfpyre's "Truly Magnificent," and/or my "True Family," the OCs in this story (their presense, history, and abilities) might be a bit confusing.**

**Warning: Spanking of minors. If you do not like or approve of this PLEASE to NOT read this story. There is considerable harsh language in this story.**

**Disclaimer_:_** **We don't own the Magnificent Seven characters and are writing this just for fun and for no personal gain. We do not speak any of the foreign languages represented in this fiction and have used certain words found in online sources without an understanding of syntax; apologies to anyone with a clear understanding of these languages.**

True Cousins

"I _do_ like to have fun. I just define the word differently," Rhianna argued with her younger cousin as she skipped a rock across the water. "And you know very well I have no compunction whatsoever about breaking rules. It is hardly my fault if I never learned the art of childhood frivolity."

"It ain't frivolous...it's fun!" True shot back. "An' it ain't so much about breakin' rules, 'cause most of the time I follow 'em. I just don't care so much about getting in trouble. I mean, sure it hurts like hell ta get yer ass roasted, but it don't last long. An' the cuddlin' afterwards ain't too bad neither." True smiled at Rhianna. "Ya just need ta get that stick outta yer ass an' lighten up."

Rhianna rolled her eyes at True's description of her. "I don't know that it is so much concern with getting in trouble," she finally replied. "Though that's a definite possibility." The blonde shuddered remembering her very own 'hell week,' as she had dubbed it. "It's just the very concept of embarking on an endeavor where the odds so highly favor getting caught. It's totally foreign! You realize the _only_ time I got caught before coming here was the once I allowed it so that I would be sent here."

"Yeah, yeah. Ya don't need ta rub that in!" True shrugged.

"So, I am more than willing to give it another try," Rhianna said with a wry grin. She might regret this, but what the hell! "Teach me how to be a kid, True. I am at your mercy."

"You shittin' me? Ya honestly want me ta teach ya how ta have fun? Even if it means Chris busts yer ass?" A predatory gleam flashed in True's eyes. "Oh, I am gonna love this!"

Rhianna laughed, quite certain she was indeed going to regret this, but one of Chris's lectures came to mind, _'In this place, in this time you are an eleven-year-old girl_.' Well if he wanted her to be a kid she might as well reap the full benefits.

Just then, the stage pulled up in front of the general store. True tensed as she watched a blonde haired woman step off. "Ah hell. Maude's back!"

Following True's gaze, Rhianna watched as the woman started directing men to unload a copious amount of luggage, admonishing them to be careful. "_That's_ Ezra's mother?" the older girl queried in surprise. Her cousin had of course told her about the remorseless harridan, in quite colorful language in fact, but this is not what Rhianna had envisioned.

"Yeah, that's her. I can't believe that bitch came back here!" True growled. "She better not do nothin' ta Ezra this time or I'm gonna make our last meetin' look like a cake walk!"

"S'that right?"

True felt a cold chill run up her spine as she turned to face Vin. "Yeah, that's right!" She replied, though her voice didn't hold quite the air of defiance it had before. She remembered vividly how he reacted to her last meeting with Maude, though she didn't plan on letting that stop her should Maude be up to her old tricks.

Vin saw the look in True's eyes and took her chin in his hand. "I's only gonna warn ya once. I hear of ya doin' anything ta her, I'll tan yer hide everyday fer a week. Ya got me?"

True pulled her chin from his grasp and glared at him, her hatred for Maude overriding her reason. "Ya sound like Chris...can't ya think of your own sh-"

Rhianna put her hand over True's mouth. True had promised her some fun and this seemed like the perfect opportunity if True's temper didn't see her stuck in her room for the entire week or worse yet sent out to Nettie's sporting a sore backside. "What she means to say is, yes sir. She has no desire for that experience whatsoever and I do not believe you will hear of her doing one thing to Mrs. Standish."

Vin looked from True to Rhianna, back to True. "Ya best rein in that temper a yers, True. Rhianna ain't always gonna be around ta save yer little ass." He turned to Rhianna. "An' don't think I missed what ya said. If True does anythin' ta her, I _will_ hear about it. Ya both understand me?"

Rhianna was quick with her "Yes, sir."

True nodded, knowing if she spoke, something she shouldn't say would come out. Of course, that wasn't good enough for Vin.

"What was that?"

Anger flared in True's eyes, but Rhianna smacked her on the arm before she could speak. She glared at Rhianna and sighed. "Yes Sir, I understand completely."

"Okay, so True's been duly warned and admitted full comprehension of said warning," Rhianna said taking a backward step away from Vin unsure how he'd take her impertinence following True's show of temper. "If it is alright, I think I would like to go and meet our illustrious guest," she drawled with a twinkle in her green eyes. She was rather anxious to meet the woman after all she had heard. One point on which she definitely agreed with True, the woman had better cause no trouble for Ezra. Vin gave a nod, but his warning glare was one she could read loud and clear.

"How about you, True? Are you going to come say hello, or play it safe and keep your distance for the time being?"

"I say we go say hi." True giggled. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see me!"

The girls headed over to the stage and waited while Maude finished getting her belongings. Maude noticed Rhianna first. "Why hello there."

Before Rhianna could reply, True stepped up behind her and tapped her on the arm. "Hey Maude!"

Maude spun around. "You! I would have expected someone to have sent you away by now, you impertinent brat!"

"Oh, my," Rhianna gasped in mock surprise, her eyes narrowing with a predatory glint, "And here I truly believed that Ezra's mother would be a woman of refinement and decorum."

The woman turned back to the blonde girl, clearly caught unawares, unused to being censured by a child. "I don't believe we've met."

"No I do not believe we have," Rhianna replied, "My name is Rhianna Larabee, I've only just recently relocated to Four Corners. I believe you might be familiar with my mother's family name, Gallagher," she continued picking a name from Maude's mind that was sure to make the woman uncomfortable.

Being renowned for her poker face, Maude showed no outward emotion when she answered, "Though, I've never had the pleasure of meeting any of your family, I do recognize the name of course. It is certainly a pleasure." She looked Rhianna up and then down, trying to reconcile her rather rustic riding skirt and blouse with the girl's demeanor and speech.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Standish. I have heard so very much about you," Rhianna answered casting a knowing glance at True. "You see True and I have become fast friends since my arrival here. How sad that you and she apparently do not share the same rapport."

True winked at her cousin before addressing Maude, whose poker face was giving way to confusion. "In case ya didn't understand her, she meant she can't understand why we ain't friends. I tried ta tell her we have a wonderful relationship, so close we shared some....how should I put this... very personal items last time ya were here, but she thinks I'm lyin', as I ain't the sharin' kind."

Maude made no attempt to hide her revulsion at the memory True had dredged up. "You are a horrible beast of child due no doubt to -"

"You would do well not to finish that sentence," Rhianna cut the woman off with an evil smile. She knew the unspoken insult toward Vin had been specifically tailored to spur True into trouble. "After all when a grown woman such as yourself is reduced to adolescent name-calling, one never knows what might follow. These streets are lined with far worse than the contents of a chamber pot." Her green eyes looked meaningfully at the manure strewn about the town's main thoroughfare.

True gave her cousin a grateful look, knowing that if Maude had finished her sentence, she would have done something Vin would make her regret! "I think it's best if ya just go onto the hotel. Ya never can tell what Rhianna will do."

Maude was furious. "It appears Rhianna has been around you and your filthy, unrefined brother for too long, as obviously she has no manners. Perhaps it _is_ best if I go on my way."

True's temper flared at the insult. Using her telekinetic ability, she moved the suitcase on the walk over behind Maude. As Maude turned to leave, she tripped and landed into a pile of manure.

Rhianna's glare for her cousin was cut short when she saw the sanctimonious harpy land in the horse dung. She could not contain the laugh that bubbled forth, despite the fact that she could sense their impending doom. There was no way she was letting her cousin take the fall for this, however. Not with Vin's threat hanging over her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, True saw Chris heading their way. She quickly reached down to help Maude to her feet. "Here, let me help you. Are ya okay?" True asked, just barely suppressing her laughter.

Watching Maude's face go from white with shock to red with rage, Rhianna was quick to interject, "What kind of idiotic buffoon places a suitcase right behind a person? Are you quite alright Mrs. Standish?"

"What happened?" Chris asked.

True could see the suspicious look in his eyes and pasted on her most innocent smile. "She fell, what does it look like!"

"Don't you dare play innocent," Maude sputtered. "You did this intentionally!" She looked from one girl, then back to the other not sure which one had caused the mishap or exactly how.

"Ma'am, you tripped over a suitcase," Rhianna pointed out before Chris could comment. He was still looking skeptical.

"You, you laughed at me."

Chris glared at Rhianna who put on her best repentant look. "Yes, Ma'am, I did. I apologize, that was very rude of me."

"But ya gotta admit, it was kinda funny!" True giggled. She caught the look on Chris's face and quickly schooled her expression into one of contrition. "Uh, what I mean is, erm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed."

"These children should be kept on a leash, especially that one!" She spat out, pointing at True.

"While they aren't always the most well behaved, these children _are_ my nieces so you'd be smart to watch what you say." Chris growled and took a step closer to Maude. "I believe you owe these girls an apology for accusing them of something that was clearly an accident."

Rhianna didn't even bother to hide the self-satisfied smirk that crossed her face or temper the look of triumph in her eyes as she stared at Maude, daring her to defy Chris.

"Well, I, I," the woman sputtered, hardly wanting to admit defeat and yet clearly intimidated by Chris Larabee's proximity and tone. "I apologize if I accused you unjustly," she finally conceded. "I need to be getting to my hotel. Clearly I am overwrought."

Once Maude was at the hotel, True fell to the ground in a fit of laughter. "That was priceless!" She gasped out.

"Get up." Chris commanded, a small smirk playing at his lips. Once True was on her feet he pulled her around to stand in front of him, then moved Rhianna next to her. "Now, something tells me that what just happened wasn't an accident." He put up his hand to stall the arguments. Both girls wisely shut their mouths. "However, since I can't prove anything, you are both off the hook. But..." He paused being sure he had their attention. "I don't want to hear of any more 'accidents' happening to Maude, understand?"

Both girls replied with a quick "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, both of you go wash up. Lunch will be ready in a couple minutes."

True followed Rhianna into the boarding house and over to the sink. "Well, that was entertaining, but so amateur!" She dried her hands and tucked her hair behind her ears, quite pleased with herself for coming up with that bit of vocabulary. " Now, are ya ready for some_ real_ fun? Or did big bad Chris scare ya?"

"Bring it on," Rhianna replied, with a satisfied smile. She had to admit to thoroughly enjoying the encounter with Maude and she was ready for more. "I'm not the one with hell week, hanging over my head," she reminded her cousin.

"See, that's your problem! You're so worried about gettin' caught an gettin' your ass busted that ya can't have fun!" True exclaimed. "Ya gotta live in the moment, not in what might happen!"

"It was _your_ ass I was worrying about not mine," Rhianna grumbled as she finished washing her own hands. To herself she considered the legitimacy of True's claim, however. Perhaps she was too caught up in the future.

"Well, it's both yer asses, I'm thinkin' if ya don't hurry up and get ta the table," Buck's teasing voice interrupted.

***

That night, after supper as the girls were preparing for bed, True voiced a question that had been running through her head since she saw Maude earlier in the day. "So, why do ya think Maude is here anyway? She sure ain't here outta the goodness of her heart. I mean, last time, she tried ta sell the Saloon ta keep Ezra on his toes. Wonder what she has planned now?"

"Her last con went bad and she is low on funds. When she doesn't know where to go she comes to Ezra. So far as I could tell, she doesn't have a concrete plan just yet, though her mind's nearly as fully of potential schemes as yours is of pranks," Rhianna answered as she ran a brush through her hair. "She is looking to Ezra to help pull her out of this slump and that does not set well with me," the blonde girl added with a scowl.

True didn't know whether to be offended by that comment or not. She sure as hell didn't want to be compared to Maude! "Well, whatever it is, it ain't good an I aim ta figure it out before she tries ta hurt Ezra again." True picked up her brush, hesitated, then put it back down, deciding to not even bother trying to get the tangles out her hair. "Do ya think ya can read her tomorrow morning? Maybe she's got an idea now?"

"Of course I can," Rhianna said confidently. "As soon as she sets herself on a course, we'll know and be there to put a stop to it." She paused to look at her cousin. "You realize Vin's going to insist you brush it in the morning. If you go to bed like that it will only be that much harder tomorrow."

"What's the point a brushin' before bed when it's just gonna get all tangled up while I'm sleepin'?!" True exclaimed and rolled her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror as she twirled a strand around her finger. "Kieran loved my hair, said it was just like my mama's. He'd spend an hour a night teasing out the tangles and brushin' it until it was as shiny as your lily white ass, only for me ta get it all matted up an dirty the next day." She smiled. "Remember that time I threatened ta cut it all off cause it was gettin' in my way when the Elders sent me on a run?"

Rhianna chuckled, moving behind the other girl and running her own brush gently through the tangles. "I do. To say he was unhappy would definitely be an understatement."

"Yeah, he sure was, especially when I actually got the scissors out. I thought he was gonna freak out! My biggest mistake was cuttin' a small piece off, just ta piss him off. I didn't think he was ever gonna stop swattin' my ass!" She paused for a minute, lost in the memory. She felt a lone tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. "I miss him Rhi."

"Ocht! I know, I know," Rhianna said putting her arms around her cousin and leaning her head up against True's, her own eyes swimming with unshed tears. " Nagh keayney s'deyr (Don't cry, dearest), Nagh keayney (Don't cry)," she cooed. "Weesht!'

True let her tears fall for a few minutes, accepting the comfort. Her cousin knew her before she was hardened by clan life and their ideals, and felt comfortable being what she really was, a scared little girl who missed her brother. Though she loved Vin and the others like family, it felt good to have a real blood relation with her at this moment. She knew Rhianna loved Kieran like he was her own brother, so she could easily share the sorrow the memories brought.

"I miss him too, ennym ennoilid (dear one)," Rhianna whispered softly as her own tears fell.

Deciding it was time to pull herself together before one of the guys saw her so vulnerable, True wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths. "Don't go tellin' anyone about this. I got a reputation ta keep, which ain't gonna happen if it gets around I'm a weak, blubbering idiot."

Drying her own tears, Rhianna laughed, "Idiot, perhaps, but never weak!"

"Hey!" She swatted at Rhianna playfully.

"All right, enough you two." Josiah said from the doorway.

"Hey Siah! Whatcha doin' up here?"

"Vin and Chris had to take care of some things over at the jail and, since I am one of the few people you two listen to, asked me to be sure you were in bed and asleep."

"We are, see?" True stated as she plopped in her bed and pretended to sleep.

"Yes, I see." He replied. He kissed True's head and tucked the covers in around her. "Good night."

He turned to Rhianna. "I suppose I need to escort you to bed." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her room, carefully placing her in bed and giving her a kiss. "Good night little lady."

Once Josiah was back downstairs, True busted out laughing. She couldn't remember anything like that ever happening to her cousin before and couldn't get the look of mortification on Rhianna's face out of her head. "Good night little lady!" She called out through her giggles.

"Bee dty host, Imshee! (Shut up, brat!) Rhianna shouted back, though a smile played at her lips.

The following morning after breakfast, Rhianna and True were sitting on the porch steps when they saw Maude leave the Hotel and head for the bathhouse. "Hey, I got an idea! Come with me!"

She led Rhianna to the field behind the bathhouse, sat on the ground and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, two skunks came out of hiding and crawled into True's lap. "Hey little guys, wanna have some fun?" She whispered to them as she smoothed down their coats. She looked up at Rhianna. "I guess ya don't even need ta read my mind ta know what I have planned?"

Rhianna grinned, "You are soooo evil and I love that so much about you. Chris is over at the _Clarion _with Mary right now and that is right next to the bath house." Ever cautious the older girl was thinking in wouldn't hurt to be in plain site of one of the seven before the show started.

"Don't worry, we don't need ta be anywhere near the scene of the crime for this ta work, so we should be able ta be with one of the guys when it happens." She smiled as another idea came to mind. "Remember that time I put those berries in Agatha's soap bottle an' it turned her hair purple for a few days?"

At Rhianna's nod, she continued.

"Maybe we can do the same ta Maude. She'll be so busy gettin' the smell out, she won't notice until it's too late! Course, we do have a little problem with that. How are we gonna get it in the bathhouse for her ta use? We can't be seen anywhere near it or they'll know it was us!"

"No one would suspect Billy," Rhianna said her eyes dancing with merriment.

"That shrimp? Ya think ya could convince him?" True asked skeptically. Even though she teased Billy mercilessly, she cared for him like a little brother and knew the kid couldn't be bad even when he wanted to! It took a lot of persuasion to even get him to steal Chris's cheroots. She couldn't imagine what it'd take to get him to do this.

"He likes Ezra. Once I explain to him that Maude is here to carry out some as of yet undetermined malevolent plan which will adversely affect Ezra and that ours is a harmless attempt to illustrate the fact that her presence is neither appreciated nor desired, I'm sure he will agree." At True's exasperated look Rhianna added, "And I'll speak plainly." With a pause she stopped to consider then added, "Besides he owes me, I taught him how to fight."

True shrugged. "Well, I've seen ya convince grown men ta slit their own throats, I guess ya can convince Billy." She stood up and wiped the dirt from her pants. "I'll get these skunks ready while ya take care a Billy an I'll meet ya outside Mrs. Potters store, okay?"

"See you there," Rhianna answered with a grin.

***

Not surprisingly, Maude was rather lavish in her bathing routine, adopting a leisurely pace for the enjoyable pursuit. Though her preference would have been to bathe in the hotel, having had a servant prepare her bath, she was accustomed to having to make due with crude accommodations. She had soaps, oils, and creams to facilitate her beauty regime. A woman in her line of work needed to always look her best.

She laid her head back against the tub and placed a cool cloth over her eyes to reduce any puffiness that may have occurred due to the stress of her arrival in the wretched town her son decided to reside in. Suddenly, she was assaulted by the most foul smelling odor, that it took her a moment to realize what it was.

She bolted upright in the tub, sloshing water over its sides. As she scanned the room she saw a skunk making its escape through a crack in the wooden wall. Realizing she would now smell like the vile animal, she frantically grabbed her hair soap and started scrubbing, hoping if she washed quickly, the odor would be vanquished by the flowery scent.

She soaped her hair twice and then rinsed and wiped her face with the cloth before reaching for a bar of body soap. Pausing, Maude looked critically at her hand, turning it back and forth. The water on it looked strange...almost bluish... or a pale purple. Looking down in the water it was a lighter shade of the same color. In sheer horror she reached again for her hair soap and immediately noted the discoloration. The bloodcurdling shriek of fury was probably heard in Mexico.

"What was that?" Buck asked.

"Don't know. Sounds like it came from the bath house." Vin replied. "Let's go find out."

They hustled towards the bathhouse to be greeted with an extremely odd sight. Maude Standish was standing a few feet away from the bathhouse door, in a towel. As they got close, they noticed her hair was purple.

"What's that smell?"

"Smells like skunk an flowers." Vin said as he covered his nose.

A frantic, wide-eyed Maude pointed a shaking finger at the bathhouse, "In there...another of those dreadful creatures," the distraught woman said.

Chris walked up just then, looking quickly away from Maude to cast a questioning glance at first Buck then Vin as he covered his own nose.

"Ya should give her your jacket." He said to Vin.

"Like Maude is quick ta point out, I ain't that much of a gentleman." He smiled. "Sides, here comes Ez."

Having heard all the commotion, Ezra joined the others. He quickly assessed what had happened and put his jacket around Maude. "Mother, what on Earth happened?"

Maude took a few deep breaths, trying to steady her voice. "I was bathing and was attacked by a skunk! Can you not smell that, you imbecile?!"

Ezra covered his nose. "Of course I can mother. However, I am more concerned with your hair."

Lifting her hand to her hair, Maude's lips quivered. "It was those beastly children, it had to have been! Someone tampered with my hair soap," she accused, voice cracking while very real tears were forming in her eyes.

Meanwhile they were drawing quite a crowd and Ezra decided it was best to get his mother sequestered before she took note of the sniggering onlookers. "Come mother. Let's get you inside," he said, putting his arm around her to guide her away just as a rather loud whistle followed by a catcall rang through the air.

***

"So, ya think they's involved?" Vin asked.

"Don't know. Josiah and Mrs. Potter both said the girls were with them the whole time." Chris replied.

"Don't mean they didn't do it."

"Well, we can't prove anything so I guess we give them enough rope to hang themselves."

"Yep." Vin took his hat off, ran his hand through his hair, and put his hat back on. "But I ain't gonna let True outta my sight. I ain't so sure about Rhianna, but I _know _True's involved somehow."

"If it's one of them it's both," Chris said giving a thoughtful nod. "Little extra supervision's not going to hurt."

"Wouldn't be the first time one's been in trouble without the other," Vin noted.

Chris shook his head, not able to put his finger on what it was that made him think otherwise. He grinned, looking at Vin with a bit of mischief sparking in his green eyes, "Ya have to admit it was pretty damn funny!"

"Yep." Vin smirked. "I'm gonna go find True."

"That was absolutely hilarious! Wasn't that great?" True asked, hoping her cousin felt the same rush she felt when she saw the prank worked.

"Nearly as good as infiltrating the Adara's inner circle!" Rhianna answered enthusiastically, "And far more entertaining!" She laughed openly. "I could not believe it when she came out practically naked, that was really better than I could have hoped for!"

"Told ya if ya just let loose, you'd find out what _real _fun was!"

"So what's next?" Rhianna asked enthusiastically.

"Nothin' right now. We got company." She replied as she looked out on the street and saw Vin coming. She pasted on her most innocent expression. "Hey Vin, how's Maude?"

"Fine I guess. Ez is with her now." He stared at both girls, his blue eyes filled with suspicion. "Kinda odd that a skunk found it's way into the bath house, ain't it?"

"Not so much. It just happened a few weeks ago. Prolly the same skunk." True replied with a slight tremor in her voice. She hated when he looked at her like that and knew if he kept it up, she would start playing with her hair, which was one of her major 'tells'. She clasped her hands together and sighed, wondering what had become of her. When she was with the clan, she could lie almost as good as Rhianna, but for some reason, she found it impossible to lie to Vin.

"Actually, I'd say it bears looking into," Rhianna commented with a shudder, "What if they have made a den in or around the bathhouse? It seems a likely place to hole up for the winter, nice and warm. I for one DO NOT want to find a skunk in my bath!" This last ended with a scowl; everyone knew how much Rhianna liked her bath. Probably nearly as much as Maude used to.

"Won't hurt my feelin's if we can't take baths no more!" True exclaimed. "I just wonder what happened ta her hair?"

"The purple hair," Rhianna chuckled, "Now, True, you do have to take responsibility for that."

"WHAT?" True glared at here cousin.

"Last week in school you told everyone about what you'd done to Agatha way back in the day. I think that at least half the class was itching to give that one a try. I am truly surprised we don't have more purple haired people walking around. I wonder how long that bottle of soap has been sitting in the bathhouse."

True let out the breath she was holding. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I tole everyone that story!"

"What story?" Vin asked trying to trip them up.

"Well, Agatha was this old bitc...er, lady...that Kieran would leave me with sometimes. She was the meanest person on the planet, always makin' me take baths an' stay in her sight. She was horrible!" True explained with usual drama.

"Yeah, horrible." Vin laughed.

True stuck her tongue out at him. "Anyway, I decided ta get her back by squishing up some of those blue berries we used ta paint our faces when we was goin' out on a raid an' puttin' 'em in her hair soap bottle. I thought it would just turn her hair blue until she washed it out, just like it came off our faces. Well, apparently, it didn't work that way on hair!"

"If you had not been so cute back then, I think Kieran might have taken the hide right off of you," Rhianna chuckled. "It is hardly like there were a great many of willing caretakers available."

"Kieran was a sucker for my big blue eyes, just like someone else I know." True smiled as she looked at Vin.

"Is that right?" Vin advanced on True, scooped her up and started tickling her. "Ya still think I's a sucker?"

"Yep!" True giggled out. "Stop! Rhianna help! I'm gonna pee myself!"

Rhianna smiled, "Why don't you use your big blue eyes?" she quipped. She loved to watch Vin and True play like this, but honestly she never knew quite how to join in.

Vin stopped tickling True. They both looked at each other and nodded. Before Rhianna could move, they attacked, their fingers moving over her ribs simultaneously, eliciting a very un-Rhianna like squeal of laughter. "Ya got anything else smart ta say?" True asked, absolutely delighted by the giggles she heard. Still, she was a bit concerned. No one had ever really played with Rhianna like this and she wasn't sure how her cousin would react, especially since Josiah caught her off guard last night.

"Two against one is very unsportsmanlike," the older girl laughed trying to escape, though secretly she relished the attention.

"Sure is." True looked up and saw Chris standing there. "Looks like I need to even the odds!" He scooped True up, hung her upside down with one hand and started tickling her with the other. "Ya both give?"

"All right, all right!"

"I surrender!"

Vin pulled Rhianna on his lap and watched Chris settle with True. They sat quietly, each of them enjoying the moment, at least until True's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Chris asked.

"When ain't I?"

"Then let's get somethin' ta eat."

***

Rhianna came up alongside True after school with a sly grin on her face, "Guess what I learned in school today?" she asked in a singsong voice. Of course as this had been one of her afternoons to help Nathan in the clinic rather than sit in class she had not technically gleaned the information from school at all.

Rhianna loved rubbing in the fact she didn't have to be in hell, aka the classroom, all day. True flashed her a very crude gesture involving her middle finger, with a smile of course.

Completely ignoring True's rude comeback, Rhianna continued on. "Just a few spoonfuls of this," she flashed a bottle with a clandestine movement, making sure to keep it out of sight of any possible onlookers, "Will have a person using the outhouse every 15-30 minutes _all_ evening. Can you think of anyone that might need a little dietary supplement?"

"Why Rhianna Dawn Larabee, I do believe you are ascertaining the appropriate knowledge to perform quite a hoax. This could prove to be quite entertaining." True exclaimed in perfect imitation of her cousin.

Rhianna punched True playfully in the arm. "The problem is getting it in her food or drink. If either of us suggests that she dine at the boarding house, we will be immediately suspected. Tonight really would be perfect because of that big poker game that is planned. I know Maude plans on taking in a nice bit of cash which might be rather difficult to do if she is constantly having to excuse herself."

"Hmmm..." True tapped her chin as she rifled through all her memories, hoping an idea came to mind. "Well, I heard her an Ezra talkin' last time she was here. Apparently she really likes Chicken an' Dumplins. Maybe we can ask Mrs. Whittaker ta make some. Then we can wait until Maude an' Ezra are together an' ask him if he's comin' ta supper tonight, before the game."

"That is a good idea," Rhianna nodded. "Add in peach cobbler and I know Ezra will be there and it just so happens I know where to come by some canned peaches to give to Mrs. Whittaker," Rhianna said with a smile.

As it turned out all of their machinations were not even necessary as Ezra and Maude had already planned on dining at the boarding house that evening. Though she would never admit it, Maude was having to budget her somewhat limited funds so she was more than willing to accept a free meal when one was offered. Finding out that her favorite dish was on the menu didn't hurt at all, of course.

As dinnertime approached, Rhianna pulled True aside, making sure no one was around to overhear. "I'll help Mrs. Whittaker serve the plates, you just make certain everyone's attention is focused elsewhere."

"Aye aye captain!" True replied smartly and went to entertain the troops.

Dishes served, everyone sat down and began to eat. True couldn't help but cast several dirty glances at Maude when no one was looking. There was something about that woman that brought the worst out in her, especially when she started talking about some her exploits with Ezra. It was obvious from Ezra's face that some of the stories hurt him, though he was doing his best to hide it. If that medicine didn't start working soon, she was surely going to say or do something to get Maude to shut her trap!

Rhianna noted that True was losing patience and thought it might be good to offer some distraction. She was none-to-pleased with the woman's blatant disregard for her son's feelings either, though as she listened to the woman's mind she realized that her motivations were not actually cruel, just selfish. Still, Maude could do with a dose of humility in Rhianna's estimation.

"So where did you grow up Mrs. Standish?"

"Please dear do call me Maude. Mrs. Standish makes me sound so old," the woman replied with a laugh.

"I am sorry, Ma'am, but I could not possibly. My mother would be appalled if I spoke to someone of _your_ generation in such a manner."

Maude gave a nod and tight smile, obviously unhappy with the girl's response, but unable to fault her on what most might consider a polite reply. "I was raised in the South. We traveled around quite a bit."

"I know you said you had never met any of my mother's family, but my grandparents are right around your age, I believe. Perhaps you might know some of the same people." Chris cast a warning glare at Rhianna; well aware she was trying to be insulting.

True was drinking her milk when Rhianna made her little comment, causing her to spit it out before she choked. She covered her mouth with napkin and did her best to not laugh. Maude's expression however, broke True's resolve and she burst out into a fit of giggles, earning a swat from Vin.

"What?" True asked innocently. "It was funny."

True wasn't the only one to notice the humor in the situation, and Buck made a big production of wiping his mouth and mustache with his napkin to cover a smile.

Maude sent a scathing glare True's direction and her nostrils flared at being compared to _anyone's_ grandparents, but as the child had obviously been trying to get a rise out of her she decided to ignore both of the brats and focus on her food.

"Well, I hardly meant it to be funny, I actually thought -"

"Rhianna," Chris growled. Of course everyone at the table outside of Maude and Mrs. Whittaker was well aware that Rhianna's grandparents did not live in the South and Chris did not appreciate the girl's storytelling at Maude's expense. "Eat your food."

"I was just -"

"Eat your food or go to your room," Chris warned.

Silence reigned as supper was finished and dessert was passed out, a silence True just couldn't take anymore. She noticed that Maude had put on a few pounds since they'd last met. "So, _Maude, _how far along are ya, 5 or 6 months?" She asked, looking pointedly at the older woman's stomach.

"True," Rhianna gasped before any of the adults could react, "It is not appropriate to discuss such things in open conversation when a woman isn't married, especially when that woman has a son old enough to have children."

"Oh. Sorry, you know I ain't been brought up civilized like, so I didn't know."

"That's it!" Vin stood and took True and Rhianna's arms. "Up ta yer rooms, now!"

"I was only askin' a question Vin. Ain't no need ta get riled up!" True exclaimed as she tried to pull free.

Now normally, Rhianna was rather good at pushing right up to the line without crossing it, but being in a rather mischievous mood she took her cue from True and decided it would be worth it to get in one more jibe, "And I was not the one speculating on the cause of Mrs. Standish's expanding girth."

She realized her mistake when Vin dropped his hold on her arm to offer a firm smack to her backside, which she was only partially able to avoid. Judging from the look in Chris's eyes, she was lucky he wasn't sitting any closer. That might not bode well for later this evening. Rhianna took the long way around the table to stay out of his range as she slowly made her way to the stairs. The only consolation was the red stain in Maude's cheeks as she pushed her cobbler away from her place setting.

True glared angrily at Vin. "Now look what ya done! She's prolly up there cryin'! Ya hurt her feelin's!"

"I'm about ta hurt yer ass if ya don't get up ta yer room!" Vin replied and added a hard swat for good measure.

"Fine." She started for the stairs rubbing her backside. "I need ta check on her anyway!" As she passed Chris, he reached out and stopped her. She thought he was going to say something, but he added a swat of his own.

"Jesus Christ I get it already. Stop hittin' me!"

Before anyone could react, Josiah stood and took True by the back of her neck. "What have I told you about taking the Lord's name in vain?" He said angrily as he led her into the kitchen.

True saw Rhianna standing just out of sight and winked.

Rhianna grinned and shook her head at her cousin's audacity and then cringed as Josiah reached for the soap sitting next to the sink. One mouth soaping had been more than enough for Rhianna. Given True's vernacular, she was surprised that her cousin didn't have a dose of the stuff everyday, however. Yuck!

"Now 'Siah, I didn't mean for it ta come out like that! Ya know my mouth runs before my brain thinks!"

"It shouldn't have been said at all, not after the discussions we've had about it."

Even as she watched the scene in the kitchen, Rhianna was attending to the dining room as well, so she heard loud and clear when Maude excused herself, stating that the evening's events had upset her delicate constitution. The girl had to stifle a chuckle as she thought that more than _the evening's events_ were upsetting the woman's intestinal system.

"If you're all done, do ya mind if I have yer cobbler?" JD asked eagerly, not wanting to see the dessert go to waste.

Rhianna's eyes widened, and she wished she hadn't chosen to dose the dessert as well, but there wasn't anything she could do. She wasn't even supposed to be down here.

True tried to pull out of Josiah's grasp to run and stop JD, but the preacher landed several hard swats to her backside. "Stop fighting child or I'm gonna spank you, then wash your mouth out."

"But..." She was cut off when 'her' bar of soap was thrust in her mouth. She made eye contact with Rhianna and favored her with a sassy wink, then made a face as the soap invaded her taste buds.

Rhianna shook her head and with one more look of regret for JD headed on up the stairs to wait for her cousin. It wasn't long before True arrived coming directly into her room without a knock.

"How was your dessert?" she asked unable to help teasing True just a little bit.

"Ah, it ain't nothing. I've had my mouth washed so many times it don't bother me too much. Ya'd think they'd give up, I mean, I've been talkin' like this since I _could_ talk. It ain't like I had the best role models being around the guys in the clan." She flopped on the bed. "Kieran couldn't break me of it, I doubt anyone else can."

"Oh, I can think of a way."

True jumped up at the sound Vin's voice and glared at her cousin. "Ya couldn't a warned me?"

Rhianna shrugged, "He usually knocks."

"Door wasn't closed all the way," Vin commented walking fully into the room, Chris coming up behind him. "Thought I tol' ya ta go ta yer room," Vin said pinning True with an icy stare.

Well, " True hedged, trying to come up with a good reason for why she didn't do as instructed. "I was goin', then I tripped an' fell inta Rhianna's door. It opened an' I saw her cryin' cause you hurt her feelin's yellin' an' smackin' her for no reason. I just couldn't leave her like that."

Vin looked at Rhianna, who was dry eyed and smirking. "Ya think somethin's funny?"

"Do you want me to lie?" Rhianna asked smartly.

"It'd be in your best interest not to." Chris answered for him.

Though quite proud her cousin was pushing the line, True didn't want her to get into too much trouble, so she decided to answer for her. "I'm funny, that's why she's laughin'. Honestly, is it that hard to figure out?"

Vin turned True to the side and landed three hard smacks to her jean-clad backside. "Yer this close-" He held his fingers apart about an inch. "Ta feelin' my belt."

Having had enough of True's stalling, Chris got to the point of why they were sent to their rooms. "What did you two think you were doing at supper tonight?"

"Provin' a point." True took a few steps away from Vin. "Me an Rhianna was arguing. She said I weren't subtle enough so I showed her she was wrong."

"And I was of course trying to provide good examples in the art of subtlety," Rhianna added.

"It that so? Because it really seemed to me the art you were practicing was disrespect which leads me to believe that you might benefit from the art of discipline applied to your tail end," Chris responded darkly.

"And was she showing respect to Ezra tonight with her ridiculous stories, half of which weren't even true?" Rhianna retorted eyes flashing.

"He's dealt with Maude for a very long time, I think he can handle it. That gives you no call to misbehave the way you did."

"Whatever." True spat out and rolled her eyes. She was sick of everyone telling her how to behave with Maude. One of her family was getting hurt, and she'd be dammed if she was going to stand by and do nothing, even if it meant getting her tail blistered every night.

Rhianna winced, having been able to hear True's vehement thoughts without even trying. Perhaps it was time for her to do some damage control, and judging by the anger radiating from Vin it might not be soon enough.

"I's had it with yer attitude," the tracker stated taking a step in True's direction.

"You are going to punish her for _caring_ too much?" Rhianna asked very softly without a hint of defiance. "She's only coming to Ezra's defense because she loves him." When things got rough, it was always worthwhile to try a little manipulation.

"That ain't the reason an ya know it." Vin sighed and rubbed his face wearily. "Look, I know ya both want ta protect Ezra, but yer goin' 'bout it the wrong way." He looked to Chris for help.

"Maude is Ezra's ma. Don't you think if he didn't want her here he'd ask her to leave?"

True's blue eyes flashed. "No, he wouldn't. He's too much of a gentleman. Besides, she's raised him ta just take whatever she dishes out. Someone has ta stand up ta her."

"Well that someone ain't gonna be either of you, you understand?"

True crossed her arms over her chest and glared defiantly at both Vin and Chris, refusing to answer. She was just so frustrated that neither of her guardians could see what she and Rhianna did.

"Yes sir, we do," Rhianna answered for both of them, hoping True would dial it down a notch. She had no more intention of leaving Maude alone than True did, but she was more inclined to say one thing and do another rather than stand on principal. Especially when standing on principal would leave them standing rather than sitting for some time to come.

Vin turned to True. "I tole ya Rhianna ain't gonna answer for ya no more. What ya got ta say?"

True sighed. Sometimes she wished she was like her cousin and could be able to let things go, but it wasn't in her nature. Kieran taught her to stand up for what she believed in, and she believed in protecting family. Still, she could see she had pushed Vin far enough and struggled to bring her temper under control. "Yes Sir." She ground out.

Chris eyed the girls skeptically. At least True's frustrated insolence was an honest response. Rhianna's ready capitulation and change of temper was highly suspect to say the least. Either way he imagined that their understanding in no way guaranteed their compliance to the edict. The gunman looked at Vin and the two shared a moment of silent communication, before Chris turned back to the girls.

"Ms. Willis is taking a few days to attend her brother's wedding, so day after tomorrow school's gonna be out for the rest of the week. If the two of you can't behave, maybe it would be best if you went out and stayed with Nettie after school tomorrow. She's plenty of fall chores to keep the two of you busy and out of trouble."

Rhianna's face lost all color. She had really come to love Nettie Wells, but spending several days at her ranch working on the endless tasks she knew the woman would have for them was unthinkable! Besides, she was really enjoying their clandestine reign of terror on Maude and desperately wanted to continue with it. She cast a worried glance at her cousin.

"It was just a few veiled insults," Rhianna whined turning back to the men, her eyes pleading.

Though still quite angry, True threw in her kicked puppy dog look for good measure. There was no way she was going to do chores, even if it was for Nettie. "Yeah. We're sorry. We won't insult her again."

Chris looked at Vin, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Fine. True, you go on to your room."

Once in her room, True waited until she heard Vin and Chris go downstairs and out of the boarding house before she slipped out her window. She called on air and floated herself over to Rhianna's window and knocked.

"Keck noo! (Holy Shit!) Hiarn Yee! (Lord God!)" Rhianna swore uncharacteristically. "Did I know you could do that?" Rhianna demanded, scared nearly out of her skin. "Never mind makes sense now that I think about it." Her cousin's abilities seemed to grow almost daily. "So, we still going out to watch the fun or do you think we should observe from here?"

True giggled at finally being able to surprise her cousin. "Well, I don't think it'd be too smart ta leave our rooms. I don't want ta be sent ta Nettie's! So, I think we just watch from here." Just then, the girls saw Maude run out of the Saloon to the outhouse. "I think the show's about ta start! Got any popcorn?"

"Not even a bit of whiskey," Rhianna lamented helping True in through the window. "But that will not detract from the comedy, I think." The woman slipped and nearly fell in her haste to get to the privy.

"Oh, she is madder than a hornet," Rhianna observed with a laugh. "I wonder how far into the game they had gotten; it couldn't have been far, it is still early. I put a large dose in the dumplings, care to place a bet on how many trips she makes this evening?"

"Oh, I say_ at least _10 times. I wonder what Ezra's thinkin'? Last time Maude was here, he told me that one time she didn't move from the table for over 12 hours an' that she'd never left a game unfinished for any reason. He's probably enjoyin' this quite a bit." True frowned. "Ya know, pretty soon, Vin or Chris will figure out something's up with Maude's trips ta the privy. An' I'm positive they'll link it ta us. How we gonna play it? Vin's so pissed at me right now, I don't think I'm gonna get away unharmed!"

Rhianna thought about that and shook her head. "They might suspect, but come on, really, how could they prove that we had anything to do with Maude's constitutional issues. We could actually plead guilty and play apologetic about the fact that our teasing at supper caused her stomach upset. Although, as much as I regret the circumstance, JD having similar issues might be a point in our favor. I feel rather bad about that but it will look more like an illness." Rhianna paused, thoughtfully, "Hey, we could increase our own trips to the outhouse and pretend to be affected as well. That would probably keep them from even asking if we had anything to do with it."

"I don't know." True sighed. "Sometimes I could swear Vin can read my mind. An' ya know if he out an' out asks me, I can't lie. He gives me this look, ya know the one, an' I just start blurting out the truth. It's embarrassing!" Suddenly True giggled. "Ya know, I could always have a tree branch fall an block the outhouse door so Maude can't open it. Could ya imagine how'd she react if she was stuck in there an couldn't finish her game?"

The older girl laughed at the very idea. "That would be positively hilarious, but would in no way, shape, or form help our plight if we are trying to avoid being tied to Maude's series of mishaps." Rhianna tilted her head, thoughtfully. "Then again it just might be worth it." Finally she shook her head. "I really don't want to get stuck digging out the last of Nettie's garden or worse yet pickling and preserving."

"Me neither, but how could they link it ta us? It would just be another act of nature. They can't blame us for that, can they?" True asked innocently. "An' it doesn't hafta be a tree branch, anything would do. I mean, I can move anythin I want an' get nature to do my bidding, so if ya like the idea an' have somethin' that might work better, just let me know. My gifts are at your disposal."

Rhianna chuckled. She was just as much a sucker for True's baby blues as anyone else and this really would be funny. "The tree branch is the best plan. It actually could happen, an act of nature like you said. Let's let her run back a forth a time or two and then you can put your gifts to good use."

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Maude hurried back into the saloon, but in another thirty minutes she was rushing out again. Sadly JD wasn't far behind her. In fact it was rather amusing the third time Maude rushed to the outhouse she found it occupied as JD had gotten there first. The girls just about died laughing as they watched her pound on the door and screech dancing about in a most unladylike fashion. Poor JD didn't even have his pants completely fastened when he started out only to be pushed aside by a most desperate Maude Standish.

True laughed hysterically at the sight. "I think now would be a good time. Stand back, nature's about ta have an accident." She closed her eyes and spoke to the tree near the outhouse. Shortly after, a large branch broke off and fell to the ground. True concentrated on the branch, and it slid over in front of the outhouse door, wedging it shut. True opened her eyes and smiled. "There, act of nature complete!"

With a wicked smile, Rhianna watched and wondered how long it would take Maude to realize that she was trapped inside the outhouse. It didn't take long at all. She was pounding on the door and screaming for help in a matter of minutes. Most of the town was in the saloon or in bed, however, so it did her little good. "I wonder how long it will take for someone to notice her absence, Rhianna commented."

They watched and waited for what seemed like an eternity to True, which was really a half hour, before they saw JD running for the outhouse again. He heard Maude yelling and quickly moved the tree branch away. Maude shot out and ran very unladylike back to the Saloon. A few moments later, she stormed out, with Ezra on her heels.

"Those low life scoundrels. How dare they think I left the table for the evening! Why didn't you tell them I would be returning?"

Ezra's gold tooth flashed as he smiled. "I did Mother. However, they would not be stalled. This was a high stakes game, one I profited from dearly." He said as he folded his winnings and tucked them into his boot.

True was laughing so hard that she slipped off the windowsill she was propped on and fell into a giggling heap on the floor. "Oh, that was too much!" She gasped.

Rhianna too had succumbed to a fit of giggles, as she rolled on the bed. "Indeed it couldn't get any better." However, the older girl stopped suddenly her eyes alert. "Fun's over True, time to get to bed. I suggest using the door this time or you will most definitely be noticed."

True hurried from the room and Rhianna jumped into bed, focusing on relaxing every muscle in her body and slowing her breathing. It was quite possible the ruse was for naught as there was no certainty that someone would look in on her just yet, but it was always better to be safe. She wondered if the game was up or not. Vin and Chris hadn't entered the boarding house yet; they were out on the porch. Some nights they might stay out there for more than an hour. Rhianna could only hope that was the case tonight. The last thing they needed was an interrogation right now.

True tried to slow her breathing and relax, but images of Maude running to the outhouse and hearing her scream when she realized she was trapped inside kept bring up fits of giggles. She heard someone outside her door and held her breath. She didn't need Vin or Chris coming in and asking a lot of questions. Without Rhianna to run interference, she would surely blurt out the truth once they started staring at her and giving her that look they do.

Rhianna winced when Chris stopped at True's door. He had come up to get cheroots, but paused when he heard something from True's room. Lord how she wished she was a projecting telepath as well as a receiving one! Maybe she should try working on that. She shook her head, focusing back on the issue at hand. Chris opened True's door.

"Want to tell me exactly what you're doing awake when you were sent to bed early?" Chris demanded. He was met with silence, but he knew she was awake. The very fact that she was pretending meant that she wasn't just having trouble sleeping which also meant he had another room to check once he was done here. "Ignoring me isn't likely to help you much when you're over my knee."

True propped herself up on her elbows and scowled at Chris. "I ain't ignorin' ya, I was _tryin'_ ta sleep. Was almost there when ya came bargin' in here accusin' me a playin' around. Make up yer mind will ya, ya want me ta sleep or-" Her tirade was cut short by a hard swat to her backside.

"Now is not the time to give me attitude." Chris stated. "I want an answer."

She rolled onto her back so Chris couldn't swat her anymore. While she couldn't out and out lie, she _could _skirt the truth and talk herself out of trouble. "Ya sent me ta bed so early I couldn't sleep so I was watchin' out the window hopin' ta be entertained." She wanted to add "And boy was I", but didn't want to open up a can of worms she couldn't close.

Chris's eyes narrowed, "Exactly what of interest were you planning on seeing this time of the night?" His thoughts went to Maude's multiple hurried trips outside, very unusual for her during a big game. Of course JD seemed to be having the same issue.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe a drunk or something. I was just watching!"

Still suspicious, Chris nonetheless moved on to another point, "And were you looking out the window _alone?" _he queried, already certain of the answer but wanting to hear her say it ... or try to deny it.

"Do ya see anyone with me?"

Chris frowned. True answering with a question is a sign she was trying avoid telling the truth. "I don't believe that was an answer."

True winced. He was giving her _that_ look, the one that said she was in for a sore evening if she didn't answer him. "Um, maybe I was with someone."

Chris wasn't about to let her off that easy. "Who?"

"Aw Chris, why ya askin' me when I know ya know the answer? It's just...just...wrong!"

"So is staying up visiting with your cousin, something you have been warned about before," he stated. He sat down on the bed. "I'm thinking we let the two of you off a bit easy earlier this evening. You have it in mind that it's okay to just do as you see fit."

True gulped. She didn't like where this was going. "There ain't nothin' wrong with talkin' ta my cousin, especially when ya send us ta bed so early."

"You were sent to your rooms, not to bed."

"Same difference...it's still borin'!"

"Boring or not, you were not doing as you were told."

"Aw Chris...don't ya remember bein' a kid? It's positively evil making a kid stay in their room. There should be some law about it!" True replied dramatically.

Chris struggled to not smile. "I do remember. I also remember my Pa's reaction to me disobeying him."

True looked at the floor. This conversation wasn't going like she wanted. Time for plan B. She took Chris's hand and flashed her baby blue's. "Ya don't want to go bringin' up bad memories by punishin' me, do ya?"

"I guess I'll make the sacrifice," he said, pulling her over his lap. He landed one powerful swat on the seat of her pajamas, and then laid her back in bed with a kiss to her forehead. He really was getting soft. Might help if she wasn't so damn cute. "This is your last warning," he said pinning her with a look that brooked no argument while she tried to rub the sting out of her backside.

Next Chris went to Rhianna's room. Assuming she had listened in (one way or another) on his conversation with True he didn't bother with much prelude, but sat on her bed and pulled her over his lap landing two hard smacks to the back of her nightdress to bring her even with True's count. He then gave her the same warning as True and a kiss on the forehead before going to get his cheroots from his own room.

Though the two swats hurt something fierce, Rhianna was so relieved that he hadn't pursued his suspicions regarding Maude that she couldn't help letting out a bit of a giggle once he was clear and away. The picture of Maude yanking JD out of the privy and her furor at getting stuck inside was truly priceless!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNINGS & DISCLAIMERS**

True Cousins – Chapter 2

The following day was uneventful. The girls had school and Maude spent most of her time in her room recuperating from her various experiences. She was growing desperate to earn some money and get out of this Godforsaken town. Why on earth Ezra chose to stay here was far beyond her comprehension. Hopefully she wouldn't be detained here for much longer, though. Any day now she was expecting correspondence that might provide a suitable money making opportunity.

When another day past and she had heard no word, Maude grew restless. She decided that a bit of a ride out of town was just what she needed. The livery should have a gentle steed to suit her purpose. Perhaps she could even con that thickheaded liveryman out of the price of a horse. Yes that would certainly prove a suitable diversion for the day. Little did she know that her two young tormentors were monitoring not only her actions, but also her very thoughts.

True was bored. Really, really bored. She'd been sitting on the porch steps _forever _and needed to find something to do as a bored True was never a good thing. She saw Rhianna hurrying down the walk, and waited for her. "What's up?"

"I've been eavesdropping on our dear Mrs. Standish. She's awaiting an important correspondence, hoping to set up her next con. Still nothing specific on how she plans on using Ezra, though she is planning on conning poor Tiny out of the cost of letting a horse today. She wants to go for a ride to relax after the harrowing last few days," Rhianna said with a smirk. "Hope she doesn't give Tiny too much trouble about the horse."

"She better not." True replied menacingly. Tiny had become a good friend and she wouldn't allow Maude to con him out of anything. "We better get over there an make sure she don't do nothin'."

They quickly made their way to the livery, but were too late. Maude was already paying Tiny and from the little she placed in his hand, it was obvious she'd pulled one over on him. "Stay here. I gotta go talk to Scout." True whispered to Rhianna as she pointed to the horse Maude rented. She snuck over and spoke quietly in the horse's ear. Rhianna was awed when Scout raised and lowered his head as if nodding.

True kissed Scout's nose and hurried back to Rhianna's side. "Let the games begin!"

"What did you tell him?" Rhianna demanded but True just smiled mischievously.

"C'mon, let's follow her."

***

Maude was nothing if not careful, bringing a small Derringer .41 short, that she artfully concealed within the folds of her dress. Also, she knew enough not to venture overly far from town. For all her pretentious artifice, Maude actually was a decent rider, a skill she had needed more than once for a hasty escape. A leisurely ride was not something she indulged herself in often, so she was in particularly good spirits as she headed out of town.

Grudgingly, and to herself only, she admitted the countryside was rather lovely, though she would declare it positively hideous were she ever asked. Her mind drifted to the correspondence that she was expecting. Having Ezra stay in one place did have its benefits she had to admit. This was not the first time she had directed correspondence here. At times like this there was a place to come to where she could get along using very few of her emergency funds. Still, she couldn't help but to be frustrated with her only son. Years of careful training and grooming and he wasted himself here.

Deciding that a bit of a gallop would clear her mind, she urged her mount to speed up then seeing a clearing decided a short detour off the road would not hurt. It felt good to race through the meadow. In fact Maude went further than she had anticipated.

***

"From the direction she left town an' the tracks I saw leave the road, Maude should be headin' this way in a few minutes." True said to Rhianna as they tied their horses behind a copse of trees and slipped behind a large boulder. "Don't blink, cause ya don't want to miss this!"

Rhianna's lips quirked. True had refused to tell her what she had said to Scout and though Rhianna certainly had it within her power to find out it was rather fun to try and guess instead. She watched the direction True was pointing and sure enough before much time had passed along came Maude, making her way on foot. The words coming from her mouth were definitely not very ladylike either!

"He did it!" True whispered excitedly. At Rhianna's questioning look, True continued. "I told Scout ta wait until he was a ways outta town, then pretend he saw a snake an dump her out of her saddle then take off back ta the Livery." She giggled. "It's sure gonna be a long walk back for a city gal like Maude."

Joining in True's laughter, Rhianna watched as Maude trudged through the meadow, working to reach the road in her stylish boots. "Oh, she is going to have some fierce blisters. She would do well to break those heals completely off or remove her shoes, but I would bet money she will do neither."

"Ah, I hope she don't. She deserves it!"

"I wonder how long it will be before Scout makes it back to the livery and they send out a search party? If she keeps moving at this rate she will be hard pressed to make it quarter of a mile before she is rescued."

"I told Scout ta take his time getting' back ta the Livery, so we got a bit." True chewed on her lip as a worrying thought tickled her mind. "Ya know, maybe it weren't such a good idea ta follow her. When they send out the search party, Vin will surely be in it. He'll see our tracks for sure."

"Damn!" Rhianna swore, with a shake of her head. Credible explanations started flitting through her mind. "He'd notice if the tracks were covered," she said thinking out loud. "Kind of depends how far Maude gets before they come. We could circle back around and then veer off towards the pond. So long as he doesn't continue further on the road than where we would turn off to go to the pond we might be okay." Rhianna bit her lip. That seemed flimsy at best with a low probability of success.

"I guess we actually could circle back and come up on her. Offer her a ride back," Rhianna wrinkled her nose at the idea of even the pretense of helping Maude, wondering if she wouldn't rather go through the unpleasantness of getting caught. "If we timed it right we could be headed back to town just as the search party comes up on us." Chris and Vin would still be highly suspicious she knew and the likelihood of avoiding interrogation would be slim to none.

She looked at True to see if her cousin had any better ideas.

"I don't know. I sure as hell don't want to help her out. Since we're probably gonna get caught for this, we might as well enjoy Maude's suffering'."

"I agree completely," Rhianna replied, watching Maude with a grin as she slipped on a patch of muddy ground. "It does not seem likely we shall come through this avoiding detection, unlike our previous endeavors."

"Ya got that right."

True spun around so fast she tripped over her own feet and fell. She quickly picked herself up and backed away from Vin, keeping her backside safely in the direction of the boulder. "VIN! Uh, fancy meetin' ya here. Ya come out for a ride like me an Rhianna?"

"Came out ta see thet ya weren't up ta no trouble, which ya are," the tracker stated darkly. "An' don't even try denyin' it, we heard ya."

"Also, heard your ideas to lie your way out of it," Chris added giving both of the girls a glare that would have many a grown man running for his life. "Think we just might need to be discussing your _previous endeavors_ a bit more as well."

Rhianna was completely silent. She could not believe the two men had sneaked up on her. Not just Chris, but Vin as well, and she'd had no advance warning. She wondered if her abilities were failing. As her mind got past that astounding fact, Chris's words as well as his look finally sunk in. Her face drained of all color as she started to realize just how much trouble they were probably in. It occurred to Rhianna that her plans to avoid getting caught actually had no overt lying involved, but she decided that pointing this out was likely to get her spanked sooner than later so she kept her mouth shut.

Unlike her cousin, True was not inclined to keep her thoughts to herself. "We ain't gotta discuss nothin' cause nothin' bad happened."

"No?" Vin asked. "Then suppose ya tell me why Scout came back ta the livery without Maude?"

"Got me. Maybe Maude can't ride or somethin'."

"Mother is an accomplished rider and as such would not have lost control of her horse." Ezra stated as he came up behind the group, Maude in tow.

"Well, she did this time." True glared at Maude. "Probably kicked him too hard."

Maude opened her mouth to speak, but Vin held up his hand. "Let me take this. She'll dance circles around ya like ya was a Maypole." He took True's chin in his hand. "Since ya was watchin' her, suppose ya tell me what happened."

"I wasn't watchin' her. Me an Rhianna was just restin' a bit." True caught the look in Vin's eye and took a few more steps back. "Sides, she's okay now. So what does any of it matter?"

"You're being awfully quiet," Chris observed, looking pointedly at Rhianna. "Care to see if you can provide a better explanation than True?"

"I was just recovering from surprise. You know how rare it is for anyone to catch me unawares," Rhianna answered evenly, her eyes darting to Maude and then back to Chris so that he would understand she couldn't really say anything more on that topic. "As far as an explanation, it is just as True says. She suggested we take a ride, there being no school today. We pulled up to rest and regroup since we had left without any specific plan. As far as Mrs. Standish's horse, if she is an accomplished rider, I can only assume the animal was spooked by something." Rhianna gave a shrug.

"Somethin huh?" Vin muttered. He looked at Ezra and Maude. "Maybe ya should get yer Ma back inta town Ez."

Ezra easily understood what Vin was not saying. If his mother ever found out about the girls' talents...he shuddered to think. "That is a splendid idea Mr. Tanner. Come Mother. Lets get you back into town. I am sure you could use a stiff shot of Brandy to calm your nerves." He helped his mother onto Chaucer and saddled up behind her.

True smiled as they turned to leave and was about to call out to Chaucer and have him dump Maude. "Don't even think about it." Chris growled.

True frowned. "Aw, maaan!"

Vin waited until Maude and Ezra were far enough away before continuing his previous thought. "So, somethin' spooked Scout, huh?"

True shuffled her feet. He was giving her _that_ look. "Yep. I guess so."

"That somethin' happen on it's own or did it have help?"

True didn't know how to answer that without actually lying and looked to Rhianna, her eyes begging her for some help.

"If you are asking if True _sent_ something to spook Mrs. Standish's horse the answer is 'no,' she did not," Rhianna stated with more attitude than was prudent under the circumstances. "We were not even present when, Mrs. Standish took her tumble, though I would dearly like to have been." The smirk that followed, undoubtedly would have earned her a swat had either man been closer.

"Let's make this a bit more simple," Chris said taking two steps toward Rhianna, "Did either you or True do anything to make that horse throw her?"

"We were not even present when the horse threw her," Rhianna replied.

"Ya already said thet. It ain't what he asked," Vin answered, an edge to his voice indicating he was losing patience. He gave True an intense look, "Answer him."

True felt a chill run up her spine at the look Vin was giving her. She looked at Rhianna, who simply raised an eyebrow indicating it was her call. She looked up at Chris. "Maybe." She replied, not wanting to give in completely.

"That was a yes or no question," Chris said, his tone low and dangerous.

Rhianna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "The Coo-bwoirryn," the girl nearly always reverted to the clan tongue when swearing, "Jilted Tiny on the fee for Scout. It is possible that Scout was inadvertently made aware of her dishonorable actions toward his master. This might have made him a bit more jumpy than he normally would be," Rhianna explained fabricating a modified version of the truth.

True smiled at Rhianna's explanation. She quickly lost said smile when Chris's glare was turned on her. "What're lookin' at me for? Scout coulda heard what Tiny an' Maude were discussin'? Horses ain't stupid ya know!"

"That's it!" Vin growled. He was tired of the girls dancing around the truth. He strode over to True, turned her sideways and landed 5 very hard smacks to her backside. He then took Rhianna and landed 5 to her skirt-clad bottom. "Ya best start talkin' straight or I'm gonna cut a switch an use it on both a ya!"

Rhianna winced as Vin's hand connected with her rear and was quick to try and rub the sting away after the fifth swat. She met his angry blue eyes then looked at the ground; he was not bluffing. She had done her best but there seemed to be no clear way to avoid the truth here. Unfortunately, the truth was an unauthorized use of True's abilities. Rhianna would never admit to that openly, no matter the threat, but she could confess her own part. Casting a quick glance at True, Rhianna lifted her shoulders in a shrug.

"I was eavesdropping on Maude this morning to see if she had any untoward plans for Ezra, and learned she was planning on conning Tiny out of the cost of a horse. Since that hardly seemed right we took measures to try and ensure her an unpleasant outing."

"And by 'eavesdropping' I assume you mean listening to what she was thinking?" Chris clarified ominously.

"Yes sir."

True sighed. If Rhianna was confessing, she should probably do so as well. "An' I talked ta Scout an' told him ta throw Maude."

"_Throw_ her?" Vin exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly throw her...more like toss." True backed up until her behind was flush up against the boulder as Vin advanced on her. "So settle down...she didn't get hurt, honest!"

"How do you know that if you weren't there to see it happen?" Chris asked.

True nervously played with her hair. "Um, well....maybe I didn't quite tell the truth there."

"Ain't the only thing ya lied about neither," Vin growled. "Seems ya both done yer share of lyin' today."

"So you both used your gifts in ways you know you aren't suppose to. You played a prank on Maude that could have really seen her hurt after you had been warned by both of us to stay clear of her. Then you both stood here and lied your asses off trying to get out of trouble," Chris summed up their infractions with an icy calm.

"As True pointed out, no one _was_ hurt," Rhianna reminded the men, taking a backward step away from Chris, envying True's position against the boulder.

"Not yet." Vin replied ominously. He grabbed True, set her up on Peso and tied Eavan's reins to Peso's saddle. "Let's get back ta town. We gotta lot ta talk about an I'm gonna tell ya both now, if'n ya start lyin' an tryin' ta talk yer way out a trouble, I'll take a switch ta both a ya _before _we get ta yer punishment for whatever it is ya done. Got me?"

True gulped. "Yes sir."

Rhianna didn't answer, but headed straight for Tempest, hoping to avoid riding double. Chris was quick to intercept however and land a hard swat to her behind, "Didn't hear your answer, little girl."

Rhianna sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Yes sir."

"You'd best drop the attitude," Chris warned, as he moved to take hold of Tempest's reins, tying them to his saddle."

"Can I _please_ ride my own horse," she pleaded. "I can't help but know what you're thinking and feeling when we are in such close proximity and when you are so upset."

Chris gently cupped Rhianna's face, "Hey," he started not continuing until she met his eyes. "You're in trouble, sure, but that don't ever change how I feel about you right?" Indeed Rhianna could feel love and acceptance radiating from him and she nodded in response, not trusting her voice. With that Chris lifted her onto his horse and the girl did her best to shield her mind from his thoughts, not caring to know what punishment lay ahead.

***

Once in town, Vin dismounted and pulled True off Peso." Get inta the boardin' house an' set yerself at the table. I'll be in directly so's we can have our little discussion."

Chris and Rhianna had just pulled up behind them. Chris helped Rhianna down then dismounted. "You can go with her. If you are both smart, you will not move from that table. Understood?"

"Yes Chris."

"Yes Sir."

Both girls replied and headed for the boarding house. Maude was sitting on the porch with Ezra when they got there. True saw the smirk on her face and her sense of preservation flew out the window. She was going to get it anyway so she might as well make it worth her while. "What're you smirkin' at?" She growled.

"Why nothing darling." Maude replied. "I am just enjoying the afternoon with my son. Would you like to join us?"

"Can't."

"Oh yes, forgive me. You and Rhianna are to have a discussion with Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee." She gave a predatory smile. "Perhaps afterward you would like to _sit_ with us."

That was all it took. True launched herself at Maude. "Coo-bwoirryn!"

Rhianna lunged for True just as she started for Maude, but was unable to restrain her. Ezra moved to intercept the girl catching hold of her and lifting her off the ground as he encircled her with his own arms.

"Calm down, princess," he said in her ear. "This is hardly going to help matters."

"Why she truly is a little savage," Maude remarked nastily as Ezra worked to contain the girl.

"Mother, please desist," Ezra said sharply.

"At least she isn't a malicious harridan who leeches off her son and his friends whenever her idiocy lands her in trouble and without resources," Rhianna stated coldly her green eyes holding nothing but distain. She almost wished True would escape from Ezra's grasp and do a little damage though she did not want to see her cousin face the trouble she would be in if that happened.

"Let me go Ezra!!!" True yelled. She could easily break free, but that would clue Maude into one of her talents. Instead, she kicked out, just barely missing Maude's face. Angry that she missed, she mentally pushed Maude, causing her chair to fall back. Unfortunately for True, Ezra caught the chair before it hit the ground while still keeping hold of her. "Argh! Ya better watch it cause I'm gonna get ya when ya ain't lookin'!"

"Hena'háanehe! (That's enough!)."

True stilled immediately.

"Put her down Ez. She won't try nothin', will ya?"

True just glared at him. She was too angry to answer and knew if she opened her mouth, something she shouldn't say would come out. The look he was giving her was too much and she looked at the ground.

"Vé'hoomêstse. (Look at me.)"

True looked back up and sighed. "No Sir. I won't try nothin'."

"I might," Rhianna mumbled under her breath.

"I'm thinkin' ya won't," Vin responded, his voice threatening. "The two of you best do as ya was tol' and I mean NOW!"

Rhianna and True exchanged a look and then double-timed it to the kitchen and took a seat.

"Do you think they will give us a smoke before execution?" Rhianna quipped.

"Probably won't have time cause it will happen so fast." True put her head on the table. She was terrified of the punishment to come. Sure she knew what was going to happen before she pulled the pranks on Maude, but that didn't negate the fear factor. "What were we thinkin'?"

"Obviously nothing."

True looked up at Chris's voice. "Would it help if we said we were sorry?"

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry." Vin chimed in as he stepped into the room.

Rhianna couldn't help but think about the fact that if she had a penny every time she heard that phrase she would be a very wealthy young woman. She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands not wanting to face her accusers. Instead she focused on shoring up her mental shields because she really did not want a preview of what was to come. What had happened? She never used to get caught. Her first mistake had been asking True for lessons in 'having fun,' and 'being a kid.' Rhianna had to curb a smile because it truly had been fun and if she were not facing what promised to be a very painful punishment she would not be in the least bit sorry for any of it.

"Put your hands in your laps and look up," Chris commanded his voice low and menacing. "We're gonna ask a few questions here and you are to answer 'yes' or 'no' unless told to do otherwise and you will look at us when you answer."

"True, did you have anything to do with those skunks in Maude's bath?"

"That would mean me using my abilities which I ain't allowed ta..." True was startled when she was pulled out of her seat. Vin put his foot on the chair and flipped her over his knee. After several hard swats he dropped her back into the seat.

"Only asked for a Yes or No answer." Vin stated. "Now, answer him."

True rubbed her backside and wiped the tears away. "Yes." She whispered, knowing that the swats she just received would pale in comparison to what she was going to get once the whole story was out.

Chris continued his interrogation turning to the other girl, "Rhianna, did you have anything to do with the skunks or turning Maude's hair purple?"

Since she had talked Billy into putting the berries into the hair soap, she figured she should take responsibility and keep him out of it. "Yes."

Vin and Chris exchanged glances, which apparently meant it was Vin's turn as he asked the next question. "True, did ya have anythin ta do with Maude needin' the outhouse durin' the poker game or with her gettin' stuck inside the outhouse?"

"Yes."

Vin directed his angry glare at Rhianna. "Did ya help her?"

"Actually-" Before Rhianna could even say that rather than helping, she had really instigated the prank, Chris had yanked her from her seat and landed a few very firm smacks to her bottom. "Yes or no."

"Yes," she said, blinking back tears and struggling not to glare at Chris. A raised eyebrow was all it took to quell the show of rebellion, however.

"While she has been here has either of you done anything else to Maude?" Chris demanded.

"No," Rhianna said immediately, deciding they had copped to more than enough. In her estimation nothing else really counted as _doing_ anything to her anyways.

Vin pinned True with a hard stare, "True?"

"N-no." She replied, deciding that all the major things had been discussed.

Vin caught her hesitation and decided to give her one last chance to confess all. "Ya sure?"

True gave Rhianna an apologetic glance, then looked back to Vin. "Um, maybe yes?"

"What else?"

"I can't tell ya...I'm supposed ta only say yes or no." True replied petulantly. Vin's response was immediate. Before she could blink he had her over his knee and was landing smacks to her jean-clad backside.

"What else?" He asked as he put her back in her chair.

True wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Well, maybe Maude didn't trip over luggage an fall in horse sh..er, poop by accident. Maybe that luggage had help."

Chris immediately reached for Rhianna, but she anticipated his move and avoided his first grab, which in hindsight was a very bad idea as it only managed to irritate the gunman further. "It was _not_ a lie," she defended as he pulled her from her seat. "We didn't do anything _to her_. She tripped on the luggage all by herself."

Obviously unimpressed with Rhianna's explanation, Chris took a seat and proceeded to upend her over his lap and deliver a good fifteen stinging swats. "You are going to start being truthful and lose the attitude or you won't be sitting comfortably for a month of Sundays," he warned as he dropped her none to gently back into the hard wooden kitchen chair. Rhianna winced and quickly brushed her arm across her eyes to clear them of tears, wisely keeping her mouth shut.

"So True talked to the skunks," Chris continued, "How about the hair soap?"

"That was my doing. True's story about Agatha was the truth. I just re-enacted it."

"But Josiah said ya were with him the whole time," Vin pointed out.

"I had advance knowledge of her plans," Rhianna stated simply with a shrug, hoping he didn't pursue it further. She really didn't want to implicate Billy, but Chris didn't seem to be buying her lies today.

Chris gave her a hard look. Something wasn't quite right, but he couldn't place it. He gave Vin a quick look, but the tracker just gave a barely perceptible lift of his shoulders. Deciding to leave that one for now, Chris moved on.

"And what did you do to Maude the night of the poker game?"

Rhianna looked down, but a tap under her chin was all it took to remind her to keep her head up. She met Chris's eyes and sighed heavily. "I dosed her food with a laxative I'd borrowed from Nathan's clinic. It was perfectly safe," she was quick to say when she saw how his eyes darkened.

Chris turned to True. "What was your part in that?"

"I just distracted everyone one so's she could dose her food and dessert. An I had tree drop a branch ta block the outhouse door so's she couldn't get out."

"What about what I jist saw on the porch?" Vin asked.

Maude's words rang in True's ears, causing her to grow angry again. Despite her stinging backside, she threw caution to the wind. "That bitch pissed me off. She was tryin' ta start trouble so's I gave it ta her!"

"True Daire Tanner!" Rhianna exclaimed before even Vin could react. "Coayl anmey! Er m'ockle yn chooid smoo meearreydagh, gyn throt meecheeyllagh caillag dy bra er ny assaid! Hysht! (Damnation! Upon my word you are the most reckless, impulsive, idiot girl ever born! Keep quiet!)!"

"Iona fuathaich siud bean! (I hate that woman!) Mar sin bi beag-ràiteach Coo-bwoirryn! (So be quiet bitch)!" True yelled back.

"OW!" Rhianna turned and gave an offended, questioning look to Chris as she rubbed her thigh. "Don't swear at your cousin," Chris said in answer to her silent query. He may not have understood the words but the intent was clear.

"Ouch!" True glared at Chris.

"Same goes for you."

True crossed her arms over her chest and slumped in her chair.

Rhianna sighed heavily, deciding to not even argue the point. "In True's defense, she _is_ right. Maude was baiting her and despite True's intelligence and abilities she is still a ten-year-old girl."

True debated on whether to argue that point, as technically she was right. "Yeah. Ya know she does an' says things ta get me mad. Ain't no one said nothin' ta her. I'm the only one that gets inta trouble an' it's all her do'in!"

"It ain't all her doin'," Vin corrected. "She ain't actually done nuthin' but talkin' but _you_ _have_. She might not know how yer doin' it but I'd guess she's got a purdy good idea whose behind her misery."

"Besides, Maude is a grown woman and we are not responsible for her. We are, however, responsible for you." Chris pinned the girls with a look that let them know just how seriously he took that responsibility. Both of the girls swallowed hard, well aware that very soon sitting would be a fond memory. "If you don't like her fine! Just stay the hell away from her! If you're forced to be near her then keep your mouth shut and ignore her taunts." In truth Chris's opinion of Maude wasn't much higher than the girls' but Maude was a woman and Ezra's ma to boot so he took his own advice and stayed clear of the woman whenever possible.

"Guess we've said 'bout all there is ta say," Vin stated grimly.

"Well, then," Rhianna stated with a false brightness. "We are abjectly sorry and have learned our lesson so we will just be on our way."

True thought that was a brilliant idea and stood up. She started for the door when a hand dropped on her shoulder. "Take one more step an yer cuttin' a switch." He steered her towards the step. "Nóheto! (Let's go!)"

"Nóxa'e! (Wait!)! Can't ya just..."

"Taanáasêstse! (Go!)" Vin commanded with a hard swat to her bottom. After a quick glare, True hightailed it up the steps to her room, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Vin shook his head and sighed. "I'm gonna kill her." He muttered as he followed after her.

"So I am guessing that I'm not free to go my own way either," Rhianna drawled, looking up at Chris but not leaving her chair. The glare he leveled at her made her squirm in her seat. Perhaps now was not the time for smart-ass comments. After thirty seconds under his intense gaze, Rhianna dropped her eyes to study her hands.

"You wanted me to act more like an eleven-year-old girl," she mumbled.

Remembering the conversation she was referring to, Chris raised an eyebrow, "I also told you that when you broke the rules you had to accept the consequences and admit that you done wrong."

"She didn't get hurt."

"Don't make what you did any more right. Enough stalling, come on," he commanded tilting his head toward the stairs.

Dragging herself from the chair, Rhianna headed slowly toward her doom.

***

True sat on her bed with her head in her hands. "What was I thinkin?" True mumbled.

"That's what I'd like ta know?"

True looked up at Vin as he came through the door. All of the fight had left her now that it was time to pay the piper. "I don't know, honest. She just makes me so mad!"

Vin sat on the bed next to her. "I know. But we've talked 'bout ya controllin' that temper a yers. It gets ya inta trouble every time."

Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what Vin said he'd do to her if she did anything to Maude. "Ya really gonna tan me every night for a week?"

Vin sighed. He knew he should, but he didn't know if he had it in him. He decided to give True a choice. "Ya already know I stand by what I say." He took True's chin in his hand. "So I'm gonna give ya a choice. Ya get tanned every night for a week, or ya get one hell of a whippin' now an then ya gotta go out ta Nettie's all of next week an help her with her chores." He stated, knowing that chores would be the worse of the two in True's book.

True knew Miss Willis sent a telegram saying that she would not be back next week as planned due to some flooding around her brother's house, so they had the week off from school. "Maaan, some choices!" She growled. She really didn't want to spend that week doing chores. She also didn't want to get her backside roasted every night. "All right, I guess I'll take the tannin' an the chores."

Vin nodded. "Just a warnin'. Ya give Nettie any trouble, I'm gonna give ya twice what she gives ya, got me?"

True looked at the floor. "Yes Sir."

"Then let's get this done." He stood up and removed his belt. "Bare it an' bend over."

True shakily unbuttoned and lowered her pants, then slowly leaned over the bed. A chill of fear ran through her as Vin lowered the flap on her long johns. Vin didn't hold anything back. By the time he was done she could barely stand and was a sobbing mess. Vin helped her stand and fix her clothing, then pulled her carefully on his lap. "No more Sunshine. Ya leave Maude alone, or I _am_ gonna tan ya every night fer a week, got me?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"Yer also gonna apologize ta her."

That was the last thing True wanted to do, but she wasn't about to argue. "I will."

"Good." He kissed her head and laid her on her bed. "Yer ta stay here until supper. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

***

As the bedroom door closed behind them, Rhianna felt her stomach drop in anticipation. Chris didn't waste anytime either. "Drop your skirt and bend over your bed," he instructed as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it from its loops.

With slow wooden movements the girl did as she was told. She was totally mortified when, once she was settled, Chris reached down to tug down her cotton underclothes, nearly breaking the ribbon that secured them at her waist. He had never whipped her bare but the tiny whimper of protest was met with a resolute swat of his hand.

"You have more than got this coming," Chris warned. "Keep yer hands clear."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, clenching the quilted bed spread in her fists and biting her lip as his belt came down in the middle of her exposed posterior. Though Rhianna attempted to remain stoic, her hisses soon gave way to sobs. By the time Chris stopped, her rear was both burning and throbbing. He gently pulled her underclothes back up then lifted her in his arms, allowing her skirt to fall to the floor before he took a seat on her bed and carefully settled Rhianna in his lap.

Carding his fingers through her soft curls, Chris let the girl cry herself out, before he said anything. "You owe Maude, JD, and Nathan an apology."

Rhianna cringed at the reminder that Maude wasn't the only one she had wronged with all of these little tricks. "How am I supposed to apologize to Maude without letting her know about my unique talents?" she sniffed.

"Not everything you did required the use of your abilities. She doesn't need to know the 'how'," Chris advised.

"Yes, sir," the girl acquiesced, resting her head on his chest.

"You'll also be going out to help Nettie for a few days and I don't want any trouble. You are going to work hard with no complaints or shenanigans or we will be doing this again. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Until you leave for Nettie's, you are to leave Maude alone. Any more nonsense and I'll take a page from Vin's book and cut a switch."

"Yes, sir," she sighed in resignation.

With a kiss to the top of her head he set her gently on her bed. "I'll see you at supper, but not until," he said giving her a pointed look, which she understood only too well before he stalked from her room.

True didn't see Rhianna until just before dinner. From the way she was walking, it was obvious her cousin's punishment was just as bad as hers. "Ya gotta go out ta Nettie's an' apologize too?"

"Yes," Rhianna answered with a nod. "To Maude, JD, _and_ Nathan," Rhianna winced, "And I have a very bad feeling about how Nathan is going to react to my taking something from his clinic and using it on someone. Probably should include Ezra, too, since he's the one who has had to deal with Maude through all of this."

"Well, I gotta apologize too, so we should probably do it together as we both were in on all of it." She frowned. "Though, I don't know about Maude. I really don't want to say anythin' ta her cause I ain't really sorry about what I done ta her."

"Nor am I." Rhianna grinned, "When you are apologizing just think how sorry you are about getting _caught_. That will add a little sincerity." Rhianna sighed. "Apologizing together will help, just hold on to your temper. She's bound to be a Coo-bwoirryn about the whole thing so just ignore her. She is _not_ worth it. I wonder if Ezra's angry with us," she stated biting her lip.

"Oh, I imagine he is. Especially after what happened last time she was here." True groaned. "I sure hope he don't want ta punish us too." She rubbed her backside. "Come on, looks like supper's ready.

They both sat carefully and ate as fast as they could get away with. Once all the dishes were cleared, True turned to her cousin. "Who should we apologize ta first?"

"JD," Rhianna answered without pause. He would be the easiest and the most forgiving. They were able to catch up with him before he left the boardinghouse for his patrol.

"JD?" Rhianna started. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," the young sheriff said with a grin.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we were about the night of the big poker game. We never meant for you to suffer any negative repercussions when we dosed Maude's food," Rhianna explained sincerely.

"Huh?" JD asked, not catching all of what Rhianna was saying.

"She said she's sorry ya had ta go ta the outhouse so many times the night of the poker game. We only wanted Maude ta be affected from the medicine we put in her food." True explained. "I'm sorry too."

"Oh. Well, that's all right. By being out there, I didn't lose any money in the game. So, it's fine."

True smiled back. "Who next? Nathan or Ezra?"

Rhianna's brow furrowed as she considered this a bit more carefully, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to ease the discomfort in her rear. Either one might offer at least a swat in admonishment for their actions. "Nathan," she finally said. Ezra might be with his mother and she wasn't quite ready to apologize to Maude. The dark-skinned healer was just sitting down to play checkers with Josiah when they found him.

"Nathan?" Rhianna said quietly, really not caring to confess what she had done.

"Whatcha need?" he answered, his brown eyes turning to the girls curiously. Though he was well aware of their discomfort at the supper table, he did not yet know _all_ that the girls had been punished for.

"I need to apologize to you for something I've done," she said licking her lips. "I took a bottle of medicine from your clinic without asking."

"Were you ailin'?"

"No, it, uh, wasn't for me." Rhianna looked at True, imploring her for a bit of help. She knew how mad Nathan was going to be. He might not even let her help in the clinic anymore.

True gave Rhianna a half smile. She had a bit more experience with Nathan and hoped she could spin this so neither of them looked too bad. "Well Nathan, ya know how awful Maude is ta Ezra an' me, right?"

Nathan gave an uncertain nod.

"Well, Rhi was just tryin' ta help us an' she kinda took some medicine from your clinic an' put it in Maude's food."

Nathan looked from one girl to the other. "You two are the reason Maude was at the outhouse so many times the other night, aren't ya?"

"Um, yes." True replied and wisely took a step back when she saw his chocolate eyes flash with anger.

"Are you insane! You could have caused serious problems for Maude! What were you thinking?"

"I would have healed her had she encountered any serious issues," Rhianna said quietly, knowing that wouldn't appease the healer.

Nathan used his index finger to beckon her forward. Wanting nothing more than to turn and run the opposite direction, she instead moved slowly toward him coming to a stop just in front of the large man. Tipping her chin up with his finger he looked directly into her eyes.

"If you ever do such a thing again, it won't matter what Chris does, I will put you over my knee and blister your backside. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I am really sorry."

He pivoted her around and offered a single swat to her rear, which brought tears to her eyes, re-igniting the fire, which had only just barely begun to cool. Nathan then gestured to True who was just as loathe to come to his side as Rhianna had been. With a single swat he offered her the same warning.

"I'm sorry too Nathan." True added and gave him a quick hug before turning to leave. She was surprised when Josiah grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"So, you using the Lord's name in vain that night was just a way to keep the attention off Maude, wasn't it?"

True shuffled her feet. She had hoped Josiah wouldn't figure that out. "Yes Sir."

"I will not be used in that way again." Josiah swatted her behind hard. "Next time I hear it, I will be taking you over me knee, understand?"

True rubbed at the renewed fire in her nether regions. "Yes 'Siah."

He kissed her head. "Now run along. I imagine you have a few more apologies to make."

True took Rhianna's hand and pulled her a few steps away. "So, Ezra now?"

Rhianna gave a resigned nod. "I guess we have to."

"I don't know if I can do it Rhi. He's probably gonna be real mad. On top a that, he's probably with Maude an I'm awfully grouchy cause my ass hurts. I don't know if I can keep my temper in check."

"You can and you will, True Tanner," Rhianna asserted putting her arm around her cousin and offering a squeeze of encouragement. "Ezra won't be too mad, he forgave me for stealing his brandy without a blink. As for Maude," Rhianna infused as much revulsion as possible into the single syllable name, "You are better than she is. A hundred times better and you are not going to let her get the best of you. As far as your grouchiness," Rhianna concentrated. "Maybe I can take the edge off for you. Sorry I can't do any more. Vin would notice and then we'd both be in for it. Any better?"

True smiled. "A little." She looked around to be sure no one was watching and slipped a tin of salve into Rhianna's hand. "I ain't got your talent, but I can pocket anything without anyone noticing. This is the best I can do ta help." She tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go find Ezra."

It was still early, so they found Ezra on the porch. Unfortunately, Maude was with him. "Excuse me Ezra?" True interrupted politely. She knew Ezra held manners in the highest esteem and felt it would be prudent to show them now.

"Yes Darling?"

"Um, ya gotta sec? Me an Rhi need ta talk ta ya..." She gave a pointed glance at Maude. "Alone." There was no way she was apologizing to him in front of Maude.

Ezra gave the girls an appraising look, and then nodded, "Certainly. Shall we step inside? Mother I shall return momentarily."

For a moment it looked as if she were going to argue the point, but for some unfathomable reason she changed her mind. "Of course," she replied her lips tight and her eyes glinting.

They stepped inside and put enough distance between themselves and the door to offer some privacy in case Maude tried listening in. "We wanted to apologize to you for the pranks that we have been playing on your mother," Rhianna started, hoping to get away with the generality, though she seriously doubted the sharp-witted card player would let that pass. "Our hi-jinks were in no way a reflection of how we feel about you, or rather perhaps they were. We did not want to see you hurt, and though she is your mother, she seldom seems to have your best interests in mind. Still I am sorry."

"So, you are responsible for all that has befallen my Mother." Ezra replied disapprovingly. He turned to True. "Am I to assume you partook in this as well?"

True looked at her feet. "Yes Sir."

Ezra lifted her head with his index finger. "I believe we discussed your penchant for trickery towards Mother after her last visit, did we not?"

"Yes Sir."

He looked from one girl to the other, debating his next move. "Perhaps you should tell me precisely everything you did," he suggested, giving himself more time to consider the situation and read the girls' reactions.

This was exactly what Rhianna had been trying to avoid, but she was not surprised in the least at his demand. "By precisely you mean...."

"Every single thing and I recommend you not try to leave out one detail," he said sternly.

With a quick look at True, Rhianna took in a deep breath, deciding cooperation was in their best interest she tried for the most concise explanation possible, "Pushed a suitcase behind her to make her fall into horse manure, sent the skunks into her bath, doctored her hair soap to color her hair, dosed her food to increase her need for the outhouse, dislodged a tree branch to trap her in the outhouse, talked her horse into dumping her while she was out on a ride, and have spied on her the entire time she has been here to find out what she is up to."

"And I assume this required a liberal use of both of your unique gifts?"

Both girls nodded.

"And besides your obvious discomfort, what sanctions have Mr. Tanner and Mr. Larabee placed upon you?"

True made a face. "We gotta go out ta Nettie's all next week an help her with her chores."

"Well, I must say I am at a loss on how to handle this situation. Perhaps you should both find a corner while I contemplate on the appropriate penalty for these transgressions."

"Aw Ezra..." True started to complain, but a sharp jab from Rhianna's elbow shut her up. "Yes sir."

Ezra returned to the porch, but came back after having a brief word with his mother. Upon reentering he called the girls from their corners. "You are aware how dangerous some of your actions might have been?"

"I would not have let her get truly injured, Ezra," Rhianna said earnestly. "I would have made certain she was okay."

"And if she had snapped her neck falling off that horse?"

Rhianna looked at her toes.

"Even had that not been the case, your intervention would have revealed your abilities to my mother, which I assure you is not a good idea. She is a very observant and astute woman. Were I you, I would not risk using your gifts while she is near," he paused to make certain that sunk in before he continued. "Now, before I make my final judgment on any further chastisement that I might offer, I believe I would like to hear you apologize to my mother."

Just mentioning Maude's name made True's blood boil and she did the best she could to tamp down her rising irritation. Deciding it was best to get it over with, True nodded and headed to the porch. She stood in front of Maude and put on her most contrite expression. "I's sorry fer all the stuff I done ta ya. Weren't no call fer ta do all that an I's jist want ya ta know I ain't gonna do nothin else ta ya no more." She stated, being sure to speak like the uneducated heathen Maude thought she was.

With an eye roll for True's impertinent theatrics, Rhianna stepped forward before Maude could respond. "I too wish to offer my sincere apology for our ill-placed and inappropriate pranks. Our intention was never to cause you any true harm, but I realize that makes our actions no less acceptable. Though I cannot imagine that you would forgive my actions, I hope you might take solace in the fact that I will do nothing further to make your stay here unpleasant."

"I take solace in the fact that you have or will be appropriately punished. Your barbaric treatment of me borders on criminal offense. Indeed, were the law in this backwards town not so jaded in your favor I might just press charges. You have not only assaulted my person, but incurred upon me a great financial loss." As Maude took a breath from her harangue, Rhianna stepped back and locked arms with True, putting one foot in front of her cousin's in preparation for what she knew was coming next. "I have come to expect such savagery from True, being raised by a heathen, but you Rhianna, I thought your breeding might overcome the baseness of your caretakers."

True tried to jump at Maude, but Rhianna had a good hold on her. "Coo-bwoirryn!"

"Mother, might I remind you that _I_ am one of the girls' caretakers," Ezra stated with a note of reproach, before True could react any further to his mother's scathing words.

"Please don't!" Maude huffed. "They aren't even sorry, Ezra. Just look into their eyes."

Looking over to the girls, Ezra noted that indeed neither girl looked in the least bit remorseful. In fact True looked about ready to commit murder and Rhianna looked so much like Chris at the moment she might truly be his blood relative. Though, he understood that his mother had once again prompted the change in demeanor, he felt it his responsibility to remind the duo that they had indeed been in the wrong. Clearing the distance between himself and the girls he gently pulled True from Rhianna's protective grasp standing her between his legs as he sat down on the porch rail.

"You will rein in your temper right now, young lady," he warned. "Mother's words, though inflammatory and ugly, are understandable considering the duress under which she has been placed. Now as to your apology, I know that you are more than capable of using the English language appropriately, but if you need some practice perhaps I should assign you a _written_ essay so that you have the opportunity to improve upon that appalling display."

"Oh hel...er heck no." True replied emphatically. "I'll do it right." With an exaggerated sigh, she turned back to Maude. "I apologize for all that we have done ma'am." She looked at Ezra and he favored her with a small nod. "Ged mi a chaoidh nàile brònach (Sorry I was caught!)." She added under her breath.

Rhianna bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at True's comment and Ezra's eyes narrowed but he decided to let the unintelligible utterance go. Turning True back around to face him, he said earnestly, "You are never to take such actions against my mother again." Then he pulled her over his knee and landed five swats to her jean-clad bottom, before standing her up and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Dang it Ezra!" She rubbed furiously at her backside. He just reignited the fire Rhianna had doused.

"As for you my dear," Ezra took Rhianna's arm and pulled her over to his side. He landed five swats to her skirt covered rear. He stood her up and placed a kiss on her forehead as well.

"Hardly sufficient for all of their mischief," Maude remarked with a smirk and haughty look of victory. Her acute observation skills had of course cued her in to the fact that the girls had already been punished. "It is no wonder they are out of control."

"Mother, you are the very last person on earth that should be commenting on anyone's parenting skills," Ezra replied with some exasperation. "Let us leave this unpleasantness behind and see if there is anyone of interest at the saloon."

Rhianna grabbed True and pulled her back into the boardinghouse, hoping to avoid any further incident. Besides, she really wanted to get upstairs and use the salve that her brilliant cousin had managed to acquire.

True pulled free from Rhianna's grasp. "Wait!" She stuck her head back outside, whispered to bird, and watched it fly away. She smiled as the bird circled Maude and promptly dropped a "gift" on Maude's shoulder. Giggling, she turned to go back into the boardinghouse and ran smack into Vin. "Ummmm..."

Vin sighed and swatted her backside twice. He'd heard what Maude said, while he couldn't condone what True did, he could understand it. As Rhianna recently reminded him, True _was_ a 10 year old little girl. "Git on up ta yer room an git ready fer bed." He swatted her twice more. "We leave fer Nettie's in the mornin'."

"Yes sir."

True stopped by Rhianna's room on the way to her own. At Rhianna's exasperated look, True grinned. "I couldn't help myself."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR WARNINGS & DISCLAIMERS**

True Cousins – Chapter 3

Rhianna happily rolled her things into a bundle in preparation of her departure. The time spent with Nettie had entailed a great deal of hard work and she would be more than pleased to return to town, despite how fond she had grown of the old woman who was very much like the grandmother she had never had. As True came into the room in a huff, the older girl's lips quirked.

"I warned you," Rhianna said simply. It being the last day, True had thought she would get away with doing a less than thorough job on some of the morning chores. Not surprisingly, Nettie had noted the pile swept under the rug and then gone back and checked the girl's other work. Finding that it was not done to her satisfaction, she had insisted True start over and assigned a few extra tasks to boot.

"Still not fair. Everythin' looked just fine." True growled and started gathering her things. "Why do things hafta be so clean anyways?"

"Because I said so." Nettie replied as she stepped into the room. She frowned at True's inept attempt to pack up her clothing and lightly slapped her hands away. "Here, let me do that. You're liable to wrinkle everything." Within a few minutes, all was ready to go. "There. Now I got cinnamon buns on the table for ya. Go sit yourself down and have one," she directed the girls.

True's eyes lit up. "Thanks Nettie!" She hugged the woman she thought of as her Grandmother tight. "You're the best!"

Nettie smiled and swatted True's backside lightly. "Get on with ya now!" The woman turned to Rhianna, pinning her with a stern glare. "You're older. Why don't you keep her from such mischief?"

"It is quite simple really," Rhianna drawled in response, "Chris won't let me carry a gun, and the only way I'm going to keep True from doing anything once she puts her mind to it, is to shoot her."

Nettie chuckled and gave Rhianna a playful swat to send her out to the table, "Scoot, you little smart mouth. And I want ta see you eat at least one whole bun! You eat like a bird! I'm gonna have a talk with Chris 'bout that."

Rhianna rolled her eyes as she left the room to join True and took her seat. "Nathan already has."

"Well, I aim to ta do it too and don't ya roll yer eyes at me."

Giving Nettie a look of surprise and then shooting True a questioning glance, Rhianna wondered how the woman had possibly known she had rolled her eyes. "Yes Ma'am," she answered nonetheless. Looking at the plate of cinnamon buns she didn't think eating one was going to be any problem. They looked delicious.

True giggled. Nettie seemed to know everything anyone did behind her back, even Vin! She licked her fingers clean and started to wipe what she couldn't lick off on her pants, when a light slap to the back of her head stopped her. "Hey!"

"Use your napkin." Nettie commanded.

True sighed and did as she was told. She saw Rhianna reach for another cinnamon bun and smiled mischievously. "Ya know Nettie, Rhi seems ta really enjoy those buns of yours. In fact, I think ya better get one before she eats them all!"

Nettie chuckled and took a seat to help herself to one of the buns. There were plenty more of course. She would never make a batch without extras for Vin and the girls to take back to the other peacekeepers. She would put a couple away for Casey as well, who had gone to help out Mrs. Davis for the day. Nettie had suggested Casey visit since she knew the young mother of four could always use a hand.

"At least I don't end up wearing my delicacies," Rhianna teased back, reaching for her own napkin. "Do you remember that time Agatha got interrupted while making cakes for the Spring Céilidh and we decided to help out and finish them for her? I got called away to meet with the clan elders about the ceremony, but you were a trooper and carried on without me," Rhianna chuckled. The fact that she never did seem to get caught when they were younger had been the one point of contention between the two little cousins.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" True gave her cousin a mock glare. "Kieran wouldn't believe me when I told him it was all your idea. Said anytime somethin' happened ta Agatha, it was always my fault! I got my backside blistered an' I had ta clean all the cake off the walls. It was sooo not fair!" She giggled and looked at Nettie. "Course, I couldn't really blame him as 9 out of 10 times, it was me!"

"Now that don't surprise me none!" Nettie chuckled.

"What's sad is that our intentions really were good, but children of that age just don't make the best bakers," Rhianna said with a smile.

"As much trouble as ya get inta now, I reckon you girls musta been a real handful when you were littler," Nettie commented, shaking her head before she took a bite of her bun. "So yer brother looked after you, True, an' tried ta keep ya in line. How 'bout you, Rhianna?"

"I went through several different caregivers," Rhianna answered with a shrug. "But I pretty much kept myself in line. Believe it or not I never got into much trouble until I came here." She grinned at True's incredulous look, realizing that her statement might have made it sound as if she had never actually _done_ anything wrong rather than that she had never gotten caught.

"Oh stop! You were as much of a brat as I was!" True turned to Nettie. "Where do ya think I learned it from? She was just lucky. She used that mind readin' ability a hers an' knew when someone was comin'. Then she'd hightail it outta there an' leave me ta deal with the consequences." She giggled. "Least till we got here. I gotta say I love the fact she can't pull nothin' on Chris. It's right nice ta see her get taken down a notch."

Rhianna's eyes narrowed, "Gee, thanks! For the record, I have _never_ been as much of a brat as you, _Imshee_!" Rhianna said turning to Nettie. "Her nickname actually _means_ brat. Besides I never intentionally left you to deal with the consequences alone, it just seemed to happen that way. You were abysmally slow back then. Kieran did threaten me a time or two," she said with a faraway look and a smile. "He was no one's fool. I think the only reason he let me off easy is because he felt sorry for me."

"Why didn't Kieran take the both of you?" Nettie asked. It was interesting hearing the girls talk about their former life and the woman could see how close the bond was between them. "Sounds like you were all quite close."

"I'm guessing the clan elders wouldn't let him," Rhianna answered, picking at the last half of her bun.

True sighed. "I asked him once, why he didn't take ya in. He said he tried but the Elders were dead against it. Part of it was cause they were afraid what would happen with our powers if we were together all the time. I think they were afraid we'd take over or something."

"Surely they didn't think two little girls could hurt them."

"Well, see, that's the thing Nettie. We ain't two _normal_ little girls. You know what we both can do...what we are capable of. They thought if we spent too much time together that we'd figure out a way ta use them against the clan. That's why they kept Rhianna so busy." She took sip of milk. "That an' the fact Rhianna also used to stand up for me. I was _very _good at what I did so the Elders used ta send me on runs till I could barely keep my eyes open. Kieran would try to fight for me, say I was just a little kid an' not old enough ta be runnin' like the adults, but they had him under their thumb an' always convinced him it was what was best for the clan. But Rhianna...well, Rhianna would stand up to them. Sometimes they gave in, sometimes they didn't."

"You poor child. How could any adult..." Nettie shook her head, unable to put her anger into words. She took a deep breath and put another roll on True's plate to keep busy. "You said that was part of it. What's the other part?"

True wasn't quite sure how to reply. It was obvious Rhianna didn't know any of this. "It was kinda my fault, in a way."

"How's that?"

"The Elders said Kieran could barely handle me, an since my powers weren't completely in control yet, they were afraid ta let anythin' take his attention away from me. They also didn't want anyone ta fight them when they sent me on runs." She looked at her cousin. "Didn't you notice he didn't patrol or go on runs as much?"

Rhianna nodded, "I did. Kieran's importance was no secret amongst the clan. No one else wanted to try to control you," the older girl teased, but the fond smile was a dead give away that her words held no ill will.

Her look grew serious as she thought about a childhood that seemed a full lifetime ago. "I tried to keep them from running you so hard. Used blackmail, threw tantrums, out and out refused to do their bidding. They could only be manipulated so much, though, and in return they knew that you and Kieran were my weakness," Rhianna sighed remembering the political dance all too well.

"You are definitely right about the Elders' fears. Even without reading them, I felt it every time I was in their presence. We were a great asset, but also a threat to an already unstable regime. Few generations saw the number of Oalyssaghs that ours did. With Canyon as a wicca, you with your gifts and I with mine, we could have easily taken over the leadership of the clan before we came to full adulthood. Another reason they wanted me married off to Rold," She turned to Nettie her lip curling in revulsion, "A clan elder's son."

"One I'd gladly kill in a second. Like Kieran did ta that bastard Wyck." True stared angrily. She knew about Rold. He had the same inclinations as Wyck.

"True Tanner! I do not allow that kind of language."

"Ya would if ya knew what he tried ta do ta me." True felt tears well in her eyes at the memory.

"Wheesht! He has long since been sent to the deepest depths of hell, s'deyr (dearest)," Rhianna comforted. Though she seldom had the stomach for torture because she could feel the person's pain too keenly, she had been glad to hear that Kieran had not been gentle in his dealings with Wyck. Had Keiran not dealt with him, she certainly would have and in no kinder a fashion. Though she was slated to marry Rold, he never laid so much as a finger on her. Hers had been a lonely childhood but there were times it helped to have most the clan scared of her abilities and how she would use them.

"Tried to do..." Nettie started, but she was a smart old woman and quickly figured it out. "Lord in Heaven, what type of world do you two come from? Children are treated like adults, child predators roam the countryside, an everyone seems ta kill everyone!" She was visibly shaken.

True stood up and put her arms around Nettie. "Now don't go frettin! It was a while ago an' we didn't know no better. That was just how things were an' we accepted it. I didn't know just how great it could be until I came here." She kissed her cheek. "Especially after I met you." True laid it on thick, eliciting the expected response from Nettie.

"Get on with ya now." She playfully swatted True's backside.

True sat down and took a bite of her cinnamon roll. She could still feel some of the tension from the last conversation and decided to lighten things up a bit. "Ya know Nettie, Rhianna is quite the practical joker. She claims she don't know how ta have fun, but I remember this one time when she got mad at one of the Elders, she rigged up his door so when he opened it, everything on the shelves in his kitchen fell on the floor. He was a superstitious old fellow an' thought a ghost came back ta haunt him. He went runnin out of his house, screaming like a little girl!" True giggled, knowing Rhianna hated when she told that story, claiming it made her look childish.

"Did you get caught?" Nettie laughed out.

The older girl gave Nettie an offended look. "I _never_ got caught," she answered haughtily, "Until I came here," she reiterated with some irritation. Then she pinned True with a glare. "That was a very long time ago and I hardly made a habit of it. Though I will admit to perpetuating his superstitions whenever possible. I even let him believe that my gifts included the ability to communicate with ghosts. He nearly always let me have my way after that."

Nettie shook her head, "It's a wonder Chris don't have ta take after ya every day the way you were used ta runnin' the show. True might a been the bigger troublemaker, but it sounds like ya must have been the most spoilt child ever born. Didn't anyone care enough ta take you in hand?"

"Most people were uncomfortable around me, if not down right scared," Rhianna answered with a shrug. "You would have thought they would have been more concerned with True's abilities, which she was still learning to master, but people are often more frightened by their own secrets than their physical well-being."

"People were nervous around me, but weren't really scared...at least until Kieran was killed." True added. "Once they heard what Canyon an' Blaed helped me do ta the ones that killed him, they were terrified. No one wanted ta mess with me. I kinda became an outcast, but the clan still took care of me. I was considered dangerous an' they didn't want ta have me on the wrong side."

"Do I even want to know what you did?" Nettie asked.

"I killed them Nettie. I'd tell you exactly how, but I don't know if ya have the stomach for it. It wasn't an easy death. " True said with a slight air of arrogance.

"Land sakes!" Nettie exclaimed, realizing that she really had no inclination to know the full story. The True she had come to know and love was certainly a handful, but underneath was a sweet little girl. "All I kin say is I'm glad you both made yer way here so you kin be looked after and raised the way ya oughtta be."

"So are we Nettie," Rhianna replied with a smile for the old woman, realizing how true that really was. "Though I could certainly do without quite so much supervision and censure," she added with a grin.

"That ain't likely ta happen." Vin drawled as he entered the kitchen. His eyes lit up when he saw the cinnamon rolls on the table and quickly reached for one. He yelped when Nettie landed a hard smack to his backside.

"Not even a proper hello and look at your hands! Sometime boy, you don't have the wits God gave you...get over there and wash!" Nettie scolded and swatted him over to the sink.

"Now Nettie, I don't need no motherin!" He argued as he dodged another swat. "I weren't really gonna touch one!"

"Don't you go lying to me now Vin Tanner or I'll take your belt to you again!"

Vin's face flushed red at the memory. "Yes Ma'am." He quickly washed and gave Nettie a quick peck on the cheek.

True was laughing so hard she just about fell out of her chair. "You tell him Nettie!"

Rhianna chuckled as well, having heard about Vin's unfortunate Christmas incident.

"The two o' you best watch yerselfs," he warned reaching for a cinnamon bun.

"I believe Vin is threatening to corruptly use his position of authority over us," Rhianna observed with a sly grin.

"He ain't gonna do any such thing," Nettie said. "Are ya?"

"Course not," he scoffed, kicking Rhianna playfully under the table.

"I'm tellin'," she said in an exaggerated falsetto drawl, sounding just about like a five-year-old.

"Telling on who?" Chris asked as he entered with a grin.

"Chris, I didn't think you were coming," Rhianna said, looking up to her guardian obviously pleased by his presence. He dropped a kiss on her curly head tipped his hat to Nettie and moved to ruffle True's hair, fondly.

"Wanted to see for myself that you hadn't given Nettie too much trouble."

"Course we didn't, we ain't gotta death wish." True replied. "Now Vin, on the other hand...well, ya might need ta talk ta him. He's got Nettie all riled up an ready ta whip him!"

"That so?"

"Yep. He ain't being good at all...an' he just got here!"

"Think I need to take him out to the barn and give him a talking to?" Chris asked.

"Now that would be entertaining," Rhianna said with a grin.

"Don't be thinkin' I'd come willin'ly, cowboy," Vin said in a mock growl.

"I kin handle Vin. Now, Chris, wash yer hands, sit down, an' have a cinnamon bun," Nettie ordered brusquely.

"Yes, Ma'am," Chris replied moving to do as she had instructed.

True waited until Vin finished his bun, then climbed into his lap. "Miss me?" Vin asked.

"Uh huh." She replied and laid her head on his chest, his familiar scent washing over her. "That an Nettie worked me ta the bone an I'm tired!" She added cheekily.

"Hush now!" Nettie playfully swatted her with her dishtowel.

True looked over at Chris. "Did _she_ leave yet?"

"Nope, so when you get back to town you'll do as I said and just stay clear of her whenever possible," he answered.

"You do know that the woman is every bit as adolescent as we are. She will quite likely attempt to retaliate, if by nothing else just foisting her presence upon us," Rhianna observed.

"Yeah. An' if she starts with me..." True saw Vin's eyes narrow and felt it might be in her best interest to be nice. "I'll just say thanks an' walk away."

"Ya better." Vin growled. "Cause I ain't gonna let nothin' happen like last week."

True sighed. "Yes Sir."

"Same goes for you." Chris directed at Rhianna.

"You have to admit, you found the bathhouse incident funny," Rhianna answered with a knowing smile.

"Rhianna," Chris warned, his voice low and threatening.

"Fine, I'll not do a thing to her, even in the instance of extreme provocation." Rhianna did have a few things in mind she could say to the woman if she got her alone that would have the old harpy shaking in her boots. Having been inside Maude's mind, Rhianna knew exactly how to get to her.

"Rhianna," Chris said again, coming to his feet at what he knew was another attempted evasion.

"I promise I'll be good," she finally answered reluctantly.

True looked at her cousin in amazement and pride. All of the lessons she was teaching her were finally paying off...Rhianna was acting like a kid! She opened her mouth to add to Rhianna's remark, but Vin placed his hand over her mouth. "Don't."

True pulled his hand away. "I wasn't gonna say nothin!"

"Uh-huh." Vin's glare was enough to quell any more sass. "Now, we gotta get back ta town. Go get yer stuff."

True frowned and did as she was bid, with Rhianna following suit.

Once they were ready, True threw her arms around Nettie. "Thanks for lettin' me stay with ya. Vin'd have probably killed me by now if I was still near_ that woman_."

"Don't be rude young lady." Nettie admonished. "That woman has a name."

"I know, but just sayin' it makes me mad." True argued. She tried to hold Nettie's gaze, but failed miserably. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. If I was still near Maude."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Nettie kissed True's cheek and swatted her gently towards the door. "Now get on. An' don't let me hear you was bothering Maude. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

***

Once back in town the girls still had most the afternoon to enjoy _not _doing any more chores. True wanted to check in on Creed, certain that he must have had an extremely boring week with only Billy Travis to keep him company. They had yet to see Maude, which was just as well. Though Rhianna was in no hurry to see her, she did want the opportunity to read the woman to know if she was up to anything. Of course if she was, that would leave Rhianna with an unpleasant decision to make.

"True, exactly how bad does a switch hurt?" Rhianna asked as they walked down the street toward the Hardware Store.

True looked at her cousin like she had two heads. "What? Where in the hell did that question come from?" She asked rhetorically as she shook her head. "It hurts like a thousand bee stings at one time...an that's over your clothes! On the bare it's like a million stings _then _sittin' in a fire! I ain't in no hurry ta feel it again, so ya best not be up ta anythin!" She might not mean that though, depending on what Rhianna wanted to do. It must be good if she was chancing a switching.

"I am _not_ up to anything," the older girl insisted. "However, I was considering the possibility that when we finally run into Maude, I find she is up to something underhanded and detrimental to one of our family. If that is the case...well, I am not opposed to blackmailing her with something I've picked out of her head." She paused, kicking a good-sized rock in the deeply rutted street. "Chris threatened to adopt one of Vin's less favorable punishments if I do anything else to our dear Mrs. Standish, namely cut a switch. I was just wondering about it, and you confirmed my trepidation," she sighed shaking her blonde curls.

"Well, whatever happens, ya know when it comes ta that woman, I'm behind ya all the way...even if I do get switched." True shuddered at the thought. She'd do anything for Ezra though, so she pushed those nasty thoughts away. "So, what we gonna do today anyway?"

"Well, if Creed's up for it we could all head out to the pond. The safest bet for us would be _not _to run into Maude."

As it turned out Creed was unavailable, as he had to help his dad in the store. The girls went to ask if it was okay to go for a ride, but as luck would have it Maude was sitting with Ezra and Josiah on the porch of the boarding house.

"Someone will be at the jail," Rhianna said with a shake of her head, "It's not worth the confrontation." Though part of her wanted to get a good read of Maude, self-preservation kept her cautious.

Despite True's early words to her cousin about not getting into trouble, she just couldn't stay quiet. Maude being close made her throw caution and common sense to the wind. Besides, she wanted Rhianna to read the woman's mind and find out what she was up to. "Hello Mrs. Standish. What a fine day we are having, isn't it?" She said politely, as two birds flew up into the porch rafters.

Maude eyed True suspiciously; sure she was up to something. "Why, yes it is."

Even though it was an old trick and one she'd just done to Maude, she had both birds relieve themselves onto her hat. It was just too easy! "I would just like to apologize once again for my deplorable behavior last week. I promise it will not happen again."

"Well, I do hope you have learned your lesson," Maude replied, unaware of the unpleasant addition to her hat.

"As do I," Ezra said sternly with a glare for True, knowing that she had been directly responsible for the defilement of his mother's hat, but unable to do or say anything at the moment.

"We most certainly have," Rhianna answered, looking Mrs. Standish in the eye and ignoring Ezra. "In fact we are hoping to stay out of everyone's way and take a ride out of town."

Josiah looked at the two girls speculatively and pinned True with and unrelenting blue gaze, "Actually, I was thinking I might enlist your help this afternoon. The sparrows have been roosting on the front eaves of the church and leaving quite a mess. Nothing a scrub brush and a little elbow grease won't take care of in short order, though."

"Aw 'Siah, we just got back from cleanin' at Nettie's!" True complained as she took a few steps back. "I ain't gonna go cleanin' the Church!" She took a few more steps, carefully backing down the porch stairs. She watched as Josiah started deliberately rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Um, What ya doin'?"

"Preparing."

True took a couple more steps. "For what?" She asked, though she was sure she already knew that answer.

"For me and you to have a discussion."

True looked over at her cousin and saw her concentrating on Maude. She didn't want anyone to notice her and pick up on what she was doing, so she decided to keep the adults distracted. Rhianna better appreciate this!

"Well, I ain't stickin' around ta talk things over with ya, so gotta go!" Before she could take two steps, a large hand grabbed her arm. She twisted to look into Josiah's angry blue eyes. "Ya move fast for a big old guy, ya know that?"

"Yep." He started pulling her towards the church. "I can also tan the hide of smart mouthed little girls pretty well too."

True gulped. "Now 'Siah, I was just messin' around." She stole a quick glance at Rhianna and saw she was finished with Maude. When they locked eyes, True smiled and winked.

Rhianna rolled her eyes. True was incorrigible, but as faithful as any cousin could be. The blonde girl stepped forward taking Josiah's other hand uncharacteristically and turning earnest green eyes up to the big preacher. "Please don't, Josiah. We'll scrub the church steps. True did not mean to be defiant."

Though Rhianna's move was more than a little suspect, the effort was cute as hell so with a grin Josiah looked down at the girl and squeezed her hand. "Why don't the two of you accompany me to the church so we can _all_ have a little talk." He nodded his head to Maude and Ezra and headed in the direction of the church. Once they reached the building, he herded the girls into the building then turned to face them.

"What was all that about?" he demanded sternly.

"Well," True started, looking to her cousin for permission to tell him what they were doing. At Rhianna's nod, she continued. "Rhi was tryin ta read Maude ta see what she is _really_ doin' here. An I didn't want no one ta see what she was doin' so I distracted everyone."

"And where do the bird droppings come in?"

True ducked her head. "Um, that was just me. Ya know I can't help myself. The birds were there, Maude was there an well, it just happened." She yelped when Josiah took her arm, pulled her closer, and landed three hard swats to her backside.

"You will not play any more tricks on Maude. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." She replied as she tried to rub the sting away.

Josiah turned to Rhianna. "So, what did you find out?"

Rhianna's cheeks reddened just slightly. "Well, she came because she was short of funds and was awaiting correspondence, but there was more to it something to do with Ezra. That is what had True and myself so concerned."

"And?" Josiah prompted.

"I guess tomorrow is Ezra's birthday," Rhianna hedged, not wanting to admit that the woman's intentions had not been completely nefarious. At Josiah's impatient look she sighed and continued. "Mrs. Standish had been awaiting her correspondence to make sure her next...endeavor was set and that she would have sufficient funds. The entire reason I was unable to ferret out the information I needed before now is that nothing was set, there were almost infinite possibilities." The girl's brow furrowed. Most people were as easy to read as a book, while others were like text written in code, and occasionally she would meet someone who she was unable to read. She rather forgot her two listeners as she contemplated the complexities of her gift.

True's mouth dropped open at Rhianna's answer. "No way!"

Josiah stared at both girls for a few moments. "Well now. It seems you both were wrong about her."

"No we weren't! She's still an evil bitc...er, woman!"

"In your eyes maybe." Josiah shook his head at True's defiant glare. He knew she wouldn't see reason and decided to let things rest for now. He'd talk to Vin and Chris later about it. He handed True a brush. "Now, I believe you have some cleaning to do."

"Aw man!" True took the brush and slowly made her way to the church steps. She couldn't believe the mess! "Damn birds. Gotta teach ya ta stop shittin' on the steps." She grumbled and started scrubbing.

"I may be gettin' on in years but I'm not deaf," Josiah called after the girl, having heard the softly spoken comments. "Watch your mouth or you'll be scrubbing with a sore backside," he warned. Rhianna reached her hand out for a brush, but Josiah was not quite finished. "Are you supposed to listen in to people's thoughts with no good cause?"

"No sir," she answered. "I was worried about Ezra."

"I understand that, but I don't suppose that really gives you cause to invade a person's privacy like that. I had best not catch you at it again," he warned.

"Yes sir," she answered dutifully, taking the brush he now offered. The large man sent her toward the steps with a swat, shaking his head at both of the girls' tenacity.

Chris and Vin showed up just as the girls finished. Vin started to ask why they were cleaning but True cut him off.

"Don't even ask." She growled.

He could guess what she had done, and decided to leave it be. "Well, go git cleaned up. Maude wants us all ta meet her in the Saloon."

"What for?"

"Don't know. But yer gonna come peaceable like an leave her be while we's there. Clear?"

"Yes Sir." True sighed, wondering how her day could get worse.

"Come on True, lets go change," Rhianna said, anxious to avoid Chris's penetrating stare, knowing he would be far less forgiving than Josiah had been at her continued invasion of Maude's privacy.

"Not so fast," Chris said laying a hand on Rhianna's shoulder, "Do you want to tell me why you won't look me in the eyes?"

Immediately the blonde girl turned green eyes up to her guardian's, but she didn't respond.

"If you behave at the saloon, then just maybe I'll let that question lie unanswered."

"Yes, sir," she answered quickly before following True to the boardinghouse.

***

When they arrived at the Saloon, it was immediately evident that Maude was up to something. A large area was partitioned off and the tables set rather elegantly, at least by local standards. What were probably the nicest dishes in Four Corners were placed neatly atop a lace tablecloth. Wonderful smells wafted from various serving dishes, indicating that Inez had played an integral role in the lavish endeavor.

Having had some indication of Maude's plan, Rhianna had dressed accordingly when she changed, putting on a dress rather than her usual riding skirt. Even given her insight, gleaned from earlier in the day, she found this whole affair rather suspect and was on edge. She wasn't the only one.

True remained in the doorway, unwilling to take another step into room. She was sure there was more to this than met the eye, and knew her cousin thought so as well.

Vin sighed, took hold of True's overall straps, and pulled her away from the door. He knew she was under dressed, but knew she'd fight him tooth and nail if he tried to get her into a dress. He was afraid her already sour demeanor would go rancid if he forced her and decided to pick his battles. Deciding another warning wouldn't hurt, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't start. Ya give me cause an I'll blister yer tail in front of everyone."

True rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She didn't want to be here and wanted everyone to know it.

"If thet's the way it's gotta be, reckon we might as well get it over with," Vin answered getting a firm grip on her arm and moving toward the nearest chair.

A hand on Vin's arm caused him to pause, "She'll behave," Rhianna said ignoring her cousin's incredulous look. "You have my word. If she does not, you can tan the both of us."

"I'd be more convinced hearin' it from True," Vin said looking pointedly down at his charge. "Else might as well do this now ta make sure of it."

True glared first at her cousin, then at Vin. She tried to tamp down her irritation, but wasn't getting anywhere. Still, she didn't want to see Rhianna get into trouble, so she took a deep, calming breath. "I won't start nothin'."

Vin frowned, having heard her meaning. "Ya won't do nothin'. Start, finish, nothin'. Clear?"

She sighed. "Yes Sir." True tried to pull free of Vin's grasp, but he held tight. She twisted around to look at him with a questioning glance.

"Safer if I keep hold a ya. That way ya won't go wanderin' off an' find trouble."

"Aw man." True grumbled. She saw Maude enter the room. "This sucks." She huffed.

Maude walked elegantly over to the group. She frowned when she saw True's attire. "Really..."

Chris stepped forward into Maude's personal space. "It would be best if you did not finish that sentence."

"Well, I" Maude started then thinking better of it did not finish that statement either.

With a wink for True, Rhianna went into undercover agent mode, sidling up to Maude to distract her from the tense situation. "Mrs. Standish, thank you so much for the invitation. This appears to be a lovely soiree, quite likely the most refined Four Corners has ever seen. Whatever could be the occasion?"

Rhianna knew good and well at least part of the reason but was hoping to glean something more from the woman. Chris's eyes narrowed as his charge stepped between himself and Ezra's mother, her tone so sugary sweet, she would be attracting bees were she outside. He in no way trusted this uncharacteristic friendliness she was demonstrating toward Maude.

Deciding to ignore the previous unpleasantness, Maude turned her full attention to the blonde girl. "Why don't you look beautiful Rhianna, quite the proper little lady," she said with a sideways look at True before taking Rhianna's arm and continuing. "I am glad that you approve of my meager attempts to put together a moderately respectful celebration. Please do come in and take a seat."

True was tempted to mentally push a chair in Maude's way so she'd trip, but a quick tug on her overall strap coupled with a glare from Vin stopped her. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. It was going to be a long night.

"But what is it we're celebratin'," Buck asked as he entered cocking an eyebrow at the fancy spread.

"Why, Ezra's birthday of course." Maude smiled at Buck's slightly confused look. "You did not know?"

"No Ma'am. Ezra can be tight lipped about things."

"Well, now you are aware." She turned and surveyed the room. "This will be a marvelous evening, despite those that are not appropriately attired." She added, giving True a pointed look.

Rhianna's brow furrowed as she looked at the older woman amazed when she read Maude's intentions for the evening clearly. Ezra was sure to be elated when he found out what his mother had in mind. Though part of the rationale for Maude's gift was of course self-serving, Rhianna could tell that there was a piece of the woman that took pleasure in doing something nice for Ezra. A firm grip on her shoulder interrupted Rhianna's ruminations and her face flushed when a stern-looking Josiah gazed down at her disapprovingly. In short order Rhianna found herself seated between Josiah and Chris.

Before Vin hustled True into a seat on the other side of Chris, Rhianna managed to give her cousin a quizzical look and a shrug, trying to let the other girl know that so far as she was able to read, their nemesis was not up to anything horrible.

"There's my darling boy now," Maude continued.

"Mother, what on earth?"

"Why it's a birthday party of course."

Ezra shook his head, eying his mother suspiciously. Even when he was a boy, seldom had his mother gone to any special lengths to celebrate his birthday. Certainly she had never thrown a party of this scale.

"Ya shoulda told us Ezra," JD stated slapping the other man enthusiastically on the shoulder.

"Yes, well I normally do not celebrate it."

True watched as he tugged on his cuffs to straighten his sleeves, though they weren't in the least wrinkled, and wondered when Ezra had started displaying nervous habits. She leaned out as far as Vin's grip would allow and smiled brightly despite her earlier surliness. This was Ezra's day and she would do her best to deal. Hopefully, Vin would back off on the guard dog act now that she was playing nice. "Happy Birthday Ezra."

"Why thank you, princess," Ezra replied taking his seat and offering a smile for True, trying to regain his regular composure.

There were well wishes from around the table, though Rhianna was so absorbed in reading Maude she almost missed her turn to congratulate the confidence man. For his part Ezra attempted to remain poised, but none of his friends were fooled in the least.

Noting Rhianna's preoccupation, Chris leaned to whisper in the girl's ear. "You and me need to go have a little talk?"

The girl was quick to shake her head. She didn't want to mar Ezra's party and she certainly did not want to have the conversation Chris was threatening.

Their attention was drawn back to Maude, who was softly tapping her glass with her fork. "I would like to make a toast to my darling boy. Though I might seriously question some of his life choices and associations, he remains one of the sharpest men of business there is today. I am very proud of him."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted Ezra who actually blushed slightly at the attention.

Mrs. Standish was not yet finished, however. "As his mother, I wish to continually challenge him in this area and since he has expressed such a resolute interest in developing his entrepreneurial spirit, I am breaking one of my own long-standing rules and gifting him 50% of this saloon."

All of the color drained from Ezra's face and Nathan actually stood thinking the smaller man might pass out, but Ezra waved him away.

"Since you have demonstrated a most irrational insistence on staying here, I have decided that you must have something to help you keep your wits about you. Besides, while I travel, you can see that this endeavor remains profitable. I will of course be expecting my share of the profits to be deposited regularly into my account."

"You're fuckin' shittin' me!" True didn't even realize she's said that aloud until a sharp searing pain exploded on her thigh. She gave Vin a sheepish look. "Erm, sorry. That just kinda slipped out."

"Well, my belts gonna jist kinda slip out if ya don't watch yer mouth!"

"Yes Sir." True said absently. She looked at her cousin and raised an eyebrow.

Rhianna looked at True and shook her head, a bewildered expression on her face. Though the 'gift' was not completely altruistic and there was that one small detail, this was still quite possibly the most selfless act that Maude had ever made.

"Well!" Maude exclaimed at True's outburst!

"Mother, I" Ezra was at a loss for words.

Raising her glass, Rhianna came to the rescue, "Another toast. To the Standish Tavern."

True picked up her glass, wishing it was something stronger after Maude's bombshell, and tapped Rhianna's and Ezra's glasses. "To the Standish Tavern."

Ezra sat speechless for a few more moments wondering what his Mother was up to. In all his years she's never done anything that wasn't self-serving. Still, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thank you Mother. I am surely up to the task."

True gulped down her drink. She looked over at Maude and saw a gleam in her eyes that caused True's gut to twist. Something wasn't right and she'd be damned if she would let this woman hurt Ezra. Before she said anything though, she glanced at her cousin and tried to read the expression on her face, but just couldn't figure out what she was trying to convey. It looked like it was up to her. "So Maude, that was quite a gift, even if ya still make money from it."

"It is hardly uncommon for a mother to be generous with her only child," Maude answered with an offended air. "Still good business sense dictates one not be frivolous in one's generosity."

"And as you mentioned," Rhianna added, "There is good business sense in making sure that your interests are well looked after in your absence. Though Inez is undoubtedly the best manager one could hope for, there are decisions and tasks she simply cannot be held responsible for," the girl observed knowingly. "Trivialities like facility upgrades or property taxes for instance."

Though Rhianna did not want to ruin Ezra's birthday celebration or malign the one decent thing his mother had ever done for him, she thought it only fair to make him aware of the one little catch - the back taxes due on the property. It wasn't like Ezra did not have the cunning to adequately deal with the situation so that it came out in his favor. Of course this is precisely what Maude was hoping for. The woman really did see it as giving her son an opportunity to use his wit to advance both his own interests and hers.

"I knew it!" True exclaimed. "Ya just couldn't do nothing outta the kindness of your heart, could ya?"

"Thet's it!" Vin came out of his seat, dragging True up with him via a firm grip on her arm.

"Actually," Rhianna interjected before the sharpshooter could take even a step away from the table. "I think your assessment is at least partially incorrect, True. I believe," here she paused for effect to let her cousin realize that her beliefs were rather well founded by means of mental eavesdropping, "That Mrs. Standish is trying to do something nice for Ezra."

"Well thank you so much for your vote of confidence, my dear," Maude replied, a note of sarcasm in her voice. She was none too pleased with the girl's apt observation concerning property taxes, which Maude knew to be well in arrears.

Ezra held up his hands palm out, "Please, everyone, as this celebration is meant to be in my honor, I ask that everyone calm themselves. Mother," he turned to the woman and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Let me reiterate not only my thanks for your generous gift," here his green eyes hardened as he pinned the blonde woman with a knowing gaze, "But my assurance to you that I _am_ up to the task." There was a moment of silent communication between mother and son before Ezra turned his attention to Vin and True.

"Now, Mr. Tanner, if you will do me the favor of granting a birthday request and allow your charge a reprieve so that we might all sit and enjoy this exceptionally fine repast together as a family."

Vin glanced at Ezra then glared at True. She deserved a good tanning for her behavior, but he also knew it could be a lot worse, especially where Maude was concerned. Besides, it was Ezra's birthday. "Ya just used up yer last chance. Ya act up one more time an' Maude's gonna see ya get her tail blistered. Understand?"

True stared wide-eyed at Vin. She didn't even think about Maude witnessing her punishment. "Yes sir."

Rhianna winced upon hearing Vin's words to True especially after noting the satisfied and predatory glint in Maude's eyes. She only hoped that for the sake of Ezra's celebration Maude would behave herself and not purposefully bait True. She had no doubt that Chris was only seconds away from yanking her up and away from the table should she try to intercede at all. Both Chris and Josiah seemed to have taken note of her rather liberal use of special abilities this evening and she supposed she would be hearing about that later.

Surprisingly enough the rest of the meal went relatively well with Buck, JD, Josiah, and Nathan going to great lengths to keep conversation light and entertaining. Ezra thankfully joined in and Maude kept mostly silent. Both girls kept their focus on their plates, willing the time to go as quickly as possible. It wasn't until the dessert was served that Rhianna sensed Maude was finally going to make her move.

"So Mrs. Standish, I understand there is a high stakes poker game over River Bend way. Are you looking at attending?" Rhianna tried a last ditch effort at distraction.

"High stakes at River Bend is not exactly what I consider a worthwhile venture, darling," Maude answered haughtily.

"Aw Rhi, ya know she ain't good enough. Ya saw how she lost at the Saloon the other day..." True grinned. "I bet even I could beat her."

"Really dear? And where would you have learned to play cards? Certainly not from your uncivilized, ruffian brother!"

True stood up and tried to jump onto Maude, but Vin still had a good hold on her overall straps. "You bitch! Vin, let me go! Someone needs ta put that woman in her place!"

Vin shook his head, lifting True off her feet. He'd known it was coming and he knew good and well it wasn't all True's fault, but he had warned her repeatedly. She had to learn not to let people light her fuse or she would end up with a whole lot worse that a sore rear end. Resigned to having to follow through with his threat, he moved his chair a short distance from the table and pulled True over his lap.

Rhianna hadn't missed the glint of triumph in Maude's eye prior to the patently insincere shock she pasted on her face at True's outburst. Having followed the woman's thoughts through the meal, she knew good and well that this had been Maude's ultimate goal the entire time. Her own temper began to boil and she struggled to keep it in check as events continued to play out.

There was no way True was going to let Vin punish her in front of Maude. For the first time since she met him, she used the full force of her abilities and broke free from his hold. She flipped off his lap, landing right in front of Maude. Without giving it a second thought, she swung her fist out and smashed it right into Maude's face.

Maude was only stunned for a second, before she slapped True across the face.

At the same time, Josiah grabbed True into a big bear hug. True tried to break free, but it took most of her strength to get away from Vin and she didn't have enough energy to do it again with Josiah.

"You little beast!" Maude said, holding her cheek and glaring furiously at the girl in Josiah's arms. "You should be caged!"

Palming a knife from the table, merely out of reflex more than a real sense of danger, Rhianna slipped to Josiah's other side to stand between Maude and True defensively. "Stay the hell away from my cousin! You and I both know that you sat there all evening plotting a way to see her punished. You deserved something for your efforts you vile wretch! If anyone deserves incarceration it's you - pitting yourself against a ten-year-old girl."

True saw Maude's arm flinch and, thinking that Maude was going to strike out at Rhianna, used her gifts to move Maude's chair quickly into the back of her legs. The force of the blow knocked Maude forward into the table causing the food to go flying across the table and onto the floor. As she tried to regain her balance, her foot slipped in the mashed potatoes and she pitched forward once again, this time striking her head on the table. True caught Rhianna's eye and grinned. "Ceart ionamhail a' aosd gach là (Just like the old days)!"

Rhianna smiled and gave True a wink, "Agh dyn cur forrane da." (But without the challenge.)

True giggled and nodded her head in agreement. Her merriment was short lived, however, as Josiah turned and handed her off to Vin. She knew all that had just occurred happened too fast for anyone to react. From Vin's face, apparently he was going to react now. "Ya are in big trouble little girl!" He growled as he carried her away from Maude and any temptation her cousin might present to her.

At the same time, Chris closed the distance between himself and Rhianna, grabbing the cutlery from her hand and tossing it to a table while taking a firm hold of her arm. He said nothing, but then no words were necessary as the girl met his furious gaze. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Looking quickly over to where Maude was being helped to a chair by Nathan and Ezra, she closed her eyes for a moment, focusing her attention on the injured woman and trying to ignore the anger radiating from Chris.

"It's only a bump, she's not seriously hurt," she stated quietly just as Maude started to moan as if she were dying.

The gunman's response was to land a powerful swat to the girl's seat. Rhianna was thanking her lucky stars that she'd worn a dress and all the petticoats that went with it, though she realized that wouldn't save her for long. She looked over to where Vin had carried True and swallowed hard, knowing that the two of them had once again landed in hot water.

"Nathan, she all right?" Vin called from his place by the door.

"Yes. Like Rhianna said, it's just a bump."

"Good. Let's go." He pulled True outside and spun her around to face him. "Do we even need ta talk bout this?"

"She started it!"

"An' I'm finishin' it once and for all!" Vin took his knife from his belt and held it out to True. "Ya know what ta do."

True looked at knife and felt tears prick her eyes. She knew her punishment was going to be bad, but not this bad. "Please Vin. I didn't mean it...really! It was Maude...she just can't do nothin' nice...." She started rambling, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Ya never mean fer it ta git outta hand and ya never think it's yer fault, but thet temper o' yers is gonna land ya in a world a trouble if'n ya don't get it under control." Vin's blue eyes grew hard as he considered that possibility and his voice took on a steely note, "I aim ta see ya do get it under control, one way or another. Now go!"

True took the knife and started towards the trees. She knew she needed to control her temper, but she just couldn't where Maude was concerned, especially when the woman did all she could to antagonize her. Vin was always taking her side when it came to their altercations. He just wasn't being fair and she wasn't going to make it easy for him to punish her! She looked back at Vin, angrily threw the knife towards the walk so it stuck into the wood, and took off running. She realized as she ran that, once again, she'd let her temper get the best of her, but it was too late to go back. Vin was probably really pissed and she wasn't suicidal!

Rhianna, having heard True's thoughts, ran outside to try and stop her, but was too late. She heard Vin growl as he pulled the knife free and place it into the sheath on his belt. Chris had come up behind her, so she turned to face him. "Let me go get her. She's really upset and she thinks Vin is taking Maude's side again, instead of listening to her."

"She knows what she did was wrong, no matter who it was against." Vin replied.

"She's just sensitive when it comes to Maude. You know that." Rhianna looked back at Chris. "May I go?"

Chris rubbed his chin. He was so angry at both girls that maybe some time to calm down was needed. "Go. Bring her back to the boarding house." Rhianna turned to leave when a hand landed on her shoulder. "If you aren't there in 10 minutes, Vin and I will come looking for you and True. You won't like what happens when we find you."

Rhianna's brow wrinkled as she offered the expected, "Yes, sir," to her guardian and took off after True. She was certain that Chris had taken to using her gift against her at times like this by bringing certain thoughts to the forefront of his mind so that it was nearly impossible for her _not_ to read them. Even if she had to knock True out and carry her, they would be back in 10 minutes!

With her abilities, it wasn't terribly difficult to locate the other girl and Rhianna climbed up the ladder to the loft and sat beside her cousin. They sat there for a good minute before Rhianna broke the silence, well aware of the time constraints. "Hey, Vin is _not_ going to kill you," she stated as if True's thoughts had been spoken aloud. "And, no, I didn't run away too. I just asked to be the one to come get you."

"He might not kill me, but I'm sure I'm gonna wish he did." True groaned. "Why Rhi? Why is Maude the way she is? Why does Vin take her side even when _she_ starts it? It's not fair!" She sighed. "I know I ain't supposed ta treat adults like I treat Maude, but she just makes me so angry. I can't seem ta control myself."

Rhianna sighed, wrapping an arm around the younger girl as she tried to formulate an answer that wouldn't just set True off again. "True, do you remember when the Elder Oalyssagh's made you face drogh spyrrdd cleaynagh (demon tempters) as part of your training?" Though the ceremonial ritual was enhanced by inhaling hallucinogens, rather than an actual physical challenge, it was generally one of the most taxing training exercises for Oalyssagh's both young and old. The drogh spyrrdd used your own weaknesses against you.

True nodded. Those were not sessions easily forgotten.

"Well, Maude is your own personal drogh spyrrdd ben violagh (demon temptress) and conventional methods of attack do not work. You'll only win when you don't let her get to you." Rhianna paused to gauge her cousin's response.

"I try Rhi, really I do. But whenever I'm around her it's like all my reasonin' goes out the window an this rage just fills me." True leaned into her cousin's embrace. "Rage so similar to what I felt when Kieran was killed it scares me. I can only guess it's due ta her attackin' my family. I just don't understand why Vin can't see that."

"Vin does see it, True; he isn't siding with Maude. He knows good and well she provokes you and he wishes she were a man so he could call her out for it. This is no hunch either, I checked," Rhianna said with a mischievous grin as she looked straight into True's eyes. "He loves you, True, more than just about anything in this world and he is scared. Scared of what will happen if you don't get that temper under control. If you go off and hurt or kill someone just for saying something you do not like. Now, myself, I believe you have more control than that, but you have to cut the man some slack; he has not known you as long as I have."

"I do control it. If I didn't Maude would be dead right now, along with Jonathan." She stood up and brushed the seat of her pants off. She needed to move and started to pace. "I love Vin, as much as I love you an Kieran, but I don't think he understands how dangerous I really am or how much training I've had to control myself." She faced Rhianna. "Or maybe he does, and that's why he's so scared."

"I think he's trying his best to understand, True. You have to admit, for this time and place we are rather an anomaly," Rhianna laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I agree with you completely. Maude had it coming. _I_ don't really think we have done anything deserving of punishment either. The guys have this overwhelming need to _teach us the way of things," _Rhianna shook her head in frustration as she watched True pace, knowing they were going to have to wrap this up in the next couple of minutes to make the 10 minute deadline.

"Yeah, I know." True stopped pacing. "So, how much time do we have left before they come lookin' for us?" She giggled at her cousin's surprised look. "I have been here longer than you and know how those two are. God forbid too much time goes by before they get the chance to roast my ass."

"About two minutes," Rhianna answered with a grin. "And I will spare you the gory details of what's to happen if they have to come looking for us."

"Gee, thanks." True replied wryly. "Well, let's get this over with." She started down the ladder, stopping briefly to wonder if jumping down and breaking her leg would change things. Deciding that Vin would just wait until she was healed, she continued down and waited for her cousin to join her.

As they headed arm in arm to the boardinghouse, Rhianna's own apprehension began to mount. Chris had been livid - so angry he felt he needed to calm down before dealing with her. "Chris is going to use the switch, too," she stated quietly as she worried her lip between her teeth. "I really do not understand why he is so mad. I did not so much as touch the woman."

"Not physically anyway." True felt a little shaky, as she knew what was in store for her, having felt the switch before. "I don't think he was too happy that you read her mind, especially after he told ya not ta." She could see Rhianna paling with each step and moved her arm around her cousin's shoulder and gave a small squeeze. "Look, I ain't gonna lie. It's gonna hurt ten times worse that Chris's belt, but on the bright side it's your first time so you'll probably get ta keep yer skirts on."

Rhianna figured it was worth hoping for, though she was skeptical. With her full skirt and petticoats, not to mention bloomers, the impact would be greatly dampened. She still did not see her own crimes as so very grievous, but was unsure if trying to point that out was a very good idea. Swallowing down her fear the blonde girl looked up to see Vin and Chris standing on the porch of the boarding house, waiting for the girls who had arrived with only seconds to spare.

"Cuttin' it kinda close," Chris observed darkly.

"We ain't late though!" True spat out, the stress of the coming punishment getting to her.

Chris took a few steps towards True. "You are in enough trouble. I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself and your mouth shut, unless you'd like to have a _discussion_ with me once Vin is done with you. Do you understand me?"

True stepped back a few paces and bumped into Rhianna. "Um, yes Sir. I understand completely."

Rhianna put her arm around True and then stepped protectively in front of her, despite knowing that there was no real danger. "There is no need for further intimidation," Rhianna said quietly meeting Chris's glare with one of her own. Just as True seemed to lose all sense around Maude, the older girl tended to do so in defense of her cousin. Even as she continued Rhianna knew how incredibly stupid this choice was. "We came willingly to our own unjust execution did we not?"

Chris took Rhianna's chin in his hand and simply stared at her until she could no longer keep eye contact. "You've earned any punishment you are given and you know it." He turned his gaze on True. "Both of you know it."

"Fuckin' tyrant." True muttered, not realizing she said it loud enough for anyone but Rhianna to hear.

Rhianna winced and shook her head as Chris grabbed True from behind her and pulled the younger girl to his side landing at least eight heavy swats to the seat of her overalls. Standing her in front of him he held her chin in his hand as he had Rhianna's. "Do you really want to go rounds with me _before_ you even talk to Vin?"

True wiped the tears from her eyes as she rubbed her backside. "No Sir." She replied quietly.

"I didn't think so." Chris let her chin go and gave her a shove in Vin's direction. "Might want to just go get it over with."

True looked up at Vin and gulped. She couldn't remember seeing him that angry before. She took several slow steps in his direction, stopping just out of his reach. "I'm sorry Vin. Really really sorry!"

His eyes unyielding, Vin pulled his knife from his belt once again and held it out to her. "Don't make the same mistake twice."

True took the knife and moved toward a copse of trees. "This soooo sucks!"

"Fer oainjeragh (bastard)," Rhianna said with a scowl.

A hard swat landed on Rhianna's backside. "You can go with her." Chris directed. "She will show you what to do."

Rhianna stood in silent shock for about five seconds. She was quite certain that they had skipped a step here. Her eidetic memory quickly scanned True's accounts of past punishments. Yes. She was sure that one's first horrifying experience with the switch preceded cutting one's own switch. With a backward glance over her shoulder, Rhianna's nonverbal query was answered by Chris's cold green glare. Dazed, she slowly made her way over to where True was cutting the small green branch. The girls dragged the task out as long as they could, but in short order they had returned to the porch each with a thin, wispy piece of wood.

Accepting his knife back from True, Vin also took the switch from her and inspected her choice. He ran his hand over it to make certain it had been appropriately stripped. With a nod of satisfaction he met True's eyes. "Ya ever run from me like thet agin' and I'll tan yer hide wherever it is I find ya, no matter who's watchin', an' then ya'll still be cuttin' a switch."

"Yes, sir," True whispered.

Rhianna started to protest that True had been under an undue amount of stress, but Chris didn't give her the chance. "Don't," he growled as he took the thin branch from the girl's hand. "Get up to your room, put your nose in a corner and wait for me. And little girl, I am warning you, that attitude you've been sporting had better be long gone when I get there."

True watched Rhianna head inside then turned to Vin, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Don't go gettin' any ideas. I ain't gonna go stand in no corner waiting for ya to come roast my ass. It's bad enough to wait period. You're insane if ya think I'm gonna..." Her tirade was cut off when Vin grabbed her overall strap and started pulling her outback towards the woodshed.

Chris shook his head. True just didn't know when to stop. Well, after today she'd be watching her mouth a bit more closely at least for a little while. The gunman looked at the switch in his hand, running his fingers across the newly smoothed surface. He had calmed considerably, but he wanted to give Rhianna just a little more time to consider her upcoming punishment. True had already offered more than one apology, but her cousin had shown no such repentance. With a heavy sigh, Chris headed into the boardinghouse to change that.

Lucky for her, Rhianna was in her room facing the corner just as she had been told when he entered. Chris called her over and could see by the look on her face that she'd been worrying over her upcoming punishment. "What did I tell you at the beginning of the school year when I found out about your gift?"

"That you did not want me using it with any regularity."

"And when I tanned your hide before you went to Nettie's? Did you somehow miss that part of that was for eavesdropping on Maude's thoughts?"

"No sir."

"You are to stay out of people's heads whenever you can. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, what the hell was that at the saloon?"

"She hit True."

"In case you missed it, True hit her first."

"She was provoked."

"Yeah, she was, but that don't excuse her behavior or yours. A knife, Rhianna?"

"That was just reflex. I would not have used it on Maude." What she didn't say was that she wouldn't have needed to. Rhianna was pretty confidant she could take down Ezra's mother with no weapon.

"You don't pull weapons on people."

"Even if I am attacked? Or if someone I love is in danger? That is not how I was trained."

Once again, Chris wished he could kill the people responsible for True and Rhianna's upbringing. "That is how it was _before,_ not how it is here and now." He picked up the switch that he'd placed on the bed and swished it through the air a few times. "If you can look me in the eye and tell me honestly that you didn't know what you were doing was wrong, we can forget this punishment. But, if you lie, and I _will _know if you lie, you will receive your very first switching on your bare backside. What will it be?"

Rhianna eyed the switch and her mouth became so dry she couldn't swallow. She wasn't afraid of a lot but that piece of wood scared her more than she cared to admit. Her eyes went to Chris's and her brow furrowed as she considered his question seriously. "I knew I was disobeying you when I continued reading Maude," she answered honestly. "The knife..." here Rhianna bit her lip and looked away, "Well, that was honestly done by force of habit, but I can see how it was inappropriate in this instance. For those two things..." Rhianna nodded then her eyes went back up to meet Chris's and her look was determined. "I will not apologize, however, for defending True. That _woman_ has repeatedly provoked her with malice and forethought. She _wanted_ to see True thrashed tonight. True is ten. She deserves to have someone defend her."

"We both know True can defend herself." Chris ran a hand through his hair. "I understand wanting to protect your family, but as I've told True many times, you are a child. Leave the protecting to the adults."

Their conversation was cut off by a loud scream coming from outside. "NO!"

Chris went to the window and saw True come running around the corner of the house, holding her overalls up as she ran. A second later, Vin scooped her up from behind and flipped her over his shoulder. "Keep fightin' me an I'll whip ya in the middle of the street fer everyone ta see." He growled and swatted True's backside several times as he carried her back to the woodshed.

"That girl has no sense of preservation." Chris stated and turned back to Rhianna.

"Quite the contrary," Rhianna chuckled, "Her 'fight or flight' response is very well developed, perhaps overdeveloped."

She caught the glint of humor in Chris's eyes before he turned serious again, looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, I'll take the whipping, but I want to say one more thing and I am not trying to be smart."

"What's that?"

"You said to leave the protecting to adults. When it comes to Mrs. Standish, the adults are not doing their jobs. I understand that True needs to rein in her temper, but True is being tempted beyond what she is currently able when it comes to that woman. And you all are allowing it."

With this, Rhianna laid over the bed, hoping her clothing would absorb some of the sting of the horrible implement in Chris's hands. She squinted her eyes shut and tried to calm her breathing as she waited for the first lash. A whimper escaped when Chris lifted her skirt and petticoats. As promised he left her drawers in tact. Even knowing exactly when it was coming the first bite of the wicked switch took her breath away. She found her voice again as the second lick fell and was uncharacteristically vocal as Chris brought the switch down again and again and again. True had been telling the truth. It felt as if she had been stung by a nest of hornets.

She didn't even try to get up once it was all over, just bawled into the patchwork quilt covering her bed. Throwing the switch to the floor, Chris gathered the distraught girl into his arms and held her until she calmed, placing a kiss on her brow.

***

While the discussion between Chris and Rhianna was going on, True found herself carried back inside the woodshed. Vin set her on her feet, keeping hold of her overall straps. "What the hell is wrong with ya? That's the second time ya runned away from me an' I ain't gonna stand fer it."

"You're not bein' fair! That woman started it! Why do you always take her side?"

Vin lifted True up and set her up on a stack of wood. "I don't take her side. She ain't no saint, an' I ain't sayin' what she done is right, but she ain't my responsibility...you are! Ya know how ta behave."

"But..."

"But nothin'. We done talked 'bout this before." He took her chin in his hand. "An' ya know better than ta run from me. Ya just earned a spankin' every night before bed an' a switchin'. I don't know what's gotten inta ya, but it stops now."

"Please Vin, I'm sorry. I just...I can't...she just..." Thoughts raced through her head as she tried to get herself out of the mess she created. "She did everything she could ta get me in trouble!"

Vin sighed, "I know. Thet still don't make what ya done right, an' it's got no bearin' at all on you usin' your gifts against me or runnin' away from me."

"I'm sorry. Please don't."

"Ya haven't given me a choice." He pulled her off of the wood stack and released her overall straps, causing her pants to fall to the floor. Vin bent her over the stack, lowered the flap on her long johns and picked up the switch.

True yelled out at the first lash and each one that followed. She didn't remember it hurting this much before. Vin brought the switch down for the last time, before throwing it to the ground and gathering True up in his arms.

True grabbed hold of Vin as tight as she could. After a few minutes she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "That really sucked."

"Yeah, fer me too, Sunshine," Vin agreed running his hand through her tangled hair.

***

Later that evening Vin and Chris sat out on the porch as the girls readied themselves for bed. Though neither Rhianna nor True would ever believe it, the day's events had been almost as hard on the men as it had on the children.

"Rhianna said something that kinda got me to thinking," Chris commented tapping the ash from his cheroot into the dirt.

"Yeah?"

"She said that Maude was causing trouble and antagonizing a ten-year-old, and someone had to protect True since we weren't."

"What can we do though? As much as I'd like ta tan that woman's hide, she's an adult."

Chris held Vin's gaze for a long while, and then crushed out his cheroot. "You'll see that Rhianna's bedded down alright?"

Vin gave his friend a nod.

"Think I'm going to go have a talk with Mrs. Standish."

Chris found Maude sitting outside the saloon, alone. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You and I need to have a talk. Come with me." He pulled her none to gently to the woodshed behind the saloon.

"Mr. Larabee, unhand me this instant!" the woman demanded pulling from his grasp. He let her go and she stumbled into a stack of kindling. When she looked up, he was standing hands on his hips with that God-awful glare that he was so famous for leveled right at her. "I do not know what has come over you, sir, but I insist that you move aside this instant and allow me to vacate this," she waved her arms, "This shack."

"It's a woodshed," Chris corrected as he looked at the woman before him. A purplish bruise stood out against her pale cheek. She really was young to have a son Ezra's age. She must have been little more than a girl when she had him, not that that was terribly uncommon. For the briefest moment Chris found himself wondering about this woman's past, but that held little bearing on the present, which was where his real interest lay. "Told you I wanted to talk."

"Well, I do not wish to speak with you," she answered smartly pursing her lips.

"Well, you do not have a choice." Chris stepped closer to her. "I'd like to know what you have against my girls?"

"Your girls?" Maude tried to step back, but she was already flush up against a stack of wood. "I thought that little hellion belonged to that ruffian Mr. Tanner."

"She does. But seeing as I think of Vin as a brother, that makes True mine as well. Though my feelings lean more towards a father than brother."

"You volunteered to be that dreadful child's guardian? Have you taken leave of your senses?" She nervously smoothed her skirts. "Now Rhianna, on the other hand, would be a delightful child, were it not for True's influence."

"I won't argue with you that Rhianna _is_ a terrific little girl. So is True. She has a heart the size of Texas and she positively adores your son which is why she has such a problem with you and the way you treat Ezra."

"The way I - how dare you?!"

"But back to my question," Chris interrupted the offended woman. "What is your problem with my girls?"

"How can you even ask me that? Look at my face!"

"True shouldn't have done that, but both you and I _know_ that you were baiting her. She's ten-years-old for God's sakes! You on the other hand are _supposed_ to be an adult."

"How dare you lecture me!"

"Oh, I plan to do more than lecture." Chris replied as he started to take his belt off. "Since you want to act like a child by antagonizing a child, I think it's only fair you share in a child's punishment. Hopefully you'll learn from it. If you don't, well, it'll make me feel better."

Maude's eyes grew wide and she lost all color in her face. For one brief moment, Chris thought that she was going to faint. "Mr. Larabee have you lost your mind?" she asked in a shaky voice. "If you lay so much as a finger on me I will have you up on charges faster than you can blink!"

Chris snorted. "You forget who the law is around here. Besides, I don't think you want everyone, especially Ezra, to know I tanned your hide." He finished pulling his belt free and folded it so the buckle was safely in his hand. "Now, why don't you make it easy on the both of us and just bend over that stack there. Please."

"I most certainly will NOT!" When Chris took a step toward her she held both hands out in front of her. "Now Mr. Larabee, let's just remain calm. I believe I get your point. Perhaps I have overstayed my welcome. I can make arrangements to leave on the first stage out of town."

"Oh, you've overstayed your welcome all right and you will be on the first stage out of town tomorrow, but that will all happen after we are through here." He put his foot up on a low stack of wood, grabbed Maude's arm once more, and pulled her over his leg. "This is going to hurt you more that it hurts me," he growled as he brought the belt down.

Maude screeched as if she had been mortally wounded. Knowing her clothing provided layers of protection, Chris wasn't holding back as he delivered a licking he hoped the woman would never forget. "Let me go," she cried out through her tears, trying to free herself from the man's ironclad grasp. "OUCH! OW! You good for nothing son of bitch, you let me up this instant!"

"Tsk tsk. Now where would a woman of your station learn such language?" Chris asked. "That might have earned you a few more licks."

"NO!" Maude practically screamed in response. "Please! I, I, I'm sorry! Please just stop!" the woman cried, her legs kicking furiously.

Chris could tell she was close to her breaking point so he quickly laid down another five licks. "When we are through here, you will go to your rooms and retire for the night. In the morning, before you leave, you will apologize to True and Rhianna."

Maude had by this point broken down in sobs. She was humiliated and in more pain than she had been in for quite some time. Actually, she wanted nothing more than to run straight to her rooms and fall into her bed where she could cry and feel sorry for herself with no one watching. As for apologizing to the two brats, well, if she had her way she would sneak out of town without seeing either them or Chris Larabee.

Chris, having guessed what Maude was thinking added, "If you even think of skipping town before you tell my girls you are sorry, I'll bring you back here an make _you _sorry."

With a sniff, she gave a nod, "Alright, alright, I understand," she whispered as he allowed her to come to her feet. She was rather unsteady at first and was surprised that the man didn't just let her fall to the ground, but offered support until she had her feet well beneath her. Her face flamed red as she met his eyes briefly before turning to seek out her rooms.

Chris threaded his belt through the loops and followed Maude outside. He smirked as he watched her limp back to her rooms and then headed to the boarding house. Vin was leaned back in a chair on the porch. "Nice goin' Cowboy."

***

The next morning dawned far too early for the girls' liking, since they had been told that they were to apologize to Maude first thing. Not to mention they were still suffering a considerable amount of discomfort and had to face the idea of heading back to school once they were finished. Finding out that Ezra's mother was leaving on the early morning stage did, however, lessen the bitterness of the task.

"It's like swallowing down one of Nathan's foul concoctions," Rhianna sighed heavily. "We just need to get it over with. Just hold on to your temper."

"Oh, I'm gonna hold onta it all right. I ain't about ta go tangling with Vin right now." She tucked her hair behind her ears and put her arm around Rhianna. "Let's go get it over with."

As they approached Maude, who was overseeing the loading of her luggage onto the stage, they noticed that Chris had positioned himself nearby and was watching closely. "As if Ezra's presence wasn't enough to ensure we do this right," Rhianna whispered to True in exasperation.

True caught the look on Ezra's face. "I think Ez is just waitin' ta get a swing at us."

Rhianna nodded in agreement and then taking a breath, she stepped forward. "Excuse me, Mrs. Standish."

The woman turned to look at the girls and paled somewhat casting a furtive glance toward the black-clad gunman leaning against the building before returning her gaze to the children who had made her stay a living hell. "Yes?"

"We wanted to apologize for yesterday," Rhianna stated softly.

"Yeah, erm, I'm sorry for hittin' ya an' all." True added and cast a nervous glance at Chris. "Ah, Ma'am."

"Well, I accept your apology," Maude said licking her lips and wringing her hands nervously. Darting her eyes in Chris's direction she took a deep breath and continued. "Please allow me to offer my own apology. My words were unkind and provocative and I am sorry for that."

True's mouth dropped open. "Holy shit! Dèan i abair Tha mi duilich (Did she say she was sorry)?"

"True Tanner!" Ezra said in a reproving voice as he recovered from his own amazement at his mother's apology.

Eye's wide in astonishment Rhianna answered True without thought, "Ny s'looid chammah ashlish cheddin (Unless we're both having the same dream)." At Maude's confused look, and the disapproval radiating from both Chris and Ezra, Rhianna gave herself a shake. "That is to say, I accept your apology Mrs. Standish. And I'm truly sorry about your birthday party, Ezra" Rhianna added, though her thoughts were not in her words.

She noticed that Chris was projecting none of the surprise everyone else experienced at Maude's act of contrition. That coupled with Maude's uncharacteristic agitation raised Rhianna's suspicions. Had Chris threatened Maude? Just as she was going to 'check' Chris cleared his throat and upon meeting his eyes Rhianna was reminded of the consequences of using her abilities. She shifted uncomfortably and dropped her gaze.

True watched the exchange and sighed. Now she'd never know what Maude was up to. "Yeah Ez, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta ruin your party. If your mother would have...mmfffhh..." True glared at her cousin and pushed Rhianna's hand from her mouth. From the look Chris was giving her she was glad Rhianna stopped her. "Sorry, sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain."

"Yes, well...." Maude's voice trailed off after a quick look at Chris.

"I accept your apologies, Ezra was quick to chime in." He too was aware of his mother's oddly nervous behavior, which coupled with the complete anomaly of her apology had him puzzling over what exactly he was missing. "And I assume I will not have to worry about a repeat of such deplorable behavior."

"No, sir," the girls answered in concert.

He turned to Maude, "Mother, thank you once again."

Maude reached up to pat Ezra's face, "Do not mention it dear boy, just make me a lot of money."

"Good bye, Mother."

"Good bye, Darling.."

"Good bye Mrs Standish. Have a safe trip!" True said politely, trying to win some brownie points after her little outburst.

Ezra helped his mother into the stage and stepped back. "Hey, Ez," JD, who had approached while the girls were making their apologies, looked curiously at the card player, "Your Ma's movin' kinda stiff like. She okay?"

"I asked her about that earlier this morning and was told to mind my own business. I have my suspicions that she is beginning to feel her age and does not want to admit to it," Ezra explained in a conspiratal tone.

Rhianna's brow furrowed and she gave True a quick look. Oh, this was just too much of a temptation! Slowly turning her back to Chris and facing the stage as naturally as she could, Rhianna looked directly at Ezra's mother, who was still visible through the window. Eyes wide, she had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter. She tried to disguise her reaction with several hard coughs.

True, having guessed what Rhianna just did, patted her cousin on the back. "Ya okay Rhi?" Whatever she read, it must be good to get that reaction! "Why don't we go back ta the boardin' house so's ya can get a drink?"

True studiously ignored Chris and Ezra as she put her arm around Rhianna and led her down the walk. Once they reached the boarding house, she literally pulled her cousin up to her room and shut the door. "All right, spill it!"

"Chris spanked Maude," she answered bursting into laughter. "More specifically," Rhianna gasped between chortles, "He put her over his knee and whipped her ass with his belt until she couldn't walk straight."

"You're shittin me! No way! That's...that's...insane!" True laughed so hard she fell onto the bed, holding her sides. "Oh man! That's priceless! It's about time someone took her down a peg. Ya gotta give me details!"

Being the storyteller that she was, Rhianna proceeded to do just that, describing everything that she had picked up from Maude's thoughts. "The good news is that Maude should be easier to deal with should she ever choose to return. Of course the bad news is that Chris sees himself as your father," Rhianna chuckled, though she was certain that True would actually be quite pleased at Chris's open expression of affection.

True smiled, loving the idea of Chris seeing her as his daughter. "Probably because he sees Vin as a Son/Brother dependin' on what kinda mood he's in."

"True, Rhianna!" Chris called. "You're going to be late for school."

Both girls sighed and headed down the stairs. "It's gonna totally suck sittin' all day. Maybe I'll get inta a little trouble so I can stand in the corner for a while."

"You are incorrigible!" Rhianna said shaking her head. "But I will admit that you do know how to have fun," Rhianna conceded giving her cousin a wink. When all was said and done, their war against Maude had really been great fun, despite her aching backside. At least she knew that Maude was in the same predicament.

"And, somehow I managed to teach ya ta have fun too!"

THE END


End file.
